Efemérides
by neomina
Summary: Mi idea de cómo pudo ser la vida de Camus y Milo, desde sus tiempos de aprendices hasta... Aún no lo sé...
1. El extranjero

Este es el único multichapter que he escrito, no se me dan demasiado bien las actualizaciones...

No es más que la que yo pienso pudo haber sido la historia de los dos, desde la primera mirada que cruzaron hasta algún momento futuro que aún no he decidido.

_**El** **extranjero.** _Capítulo 1.

El último de los aprendices ya estaba en el Santuario.

En el atardecer del día anterior, el futuro Caballero Dorado de Acuario había llegado al recinto sagrado con el que sería su maestro en los años venideros. Ahora, el muchachito, estaba sentado en las escaleras que conducían al salón del Gran Patriarca esperando que su mentor saliera de la reunión que mantenía con el representante de Atenea.

Ayer, a su llegada, la reinante oscuridad de una fresca noche de diciembre no le permitió apreciar la hermosura y grandiosidad del lugar en el que se hallaba. Además de que para el ascenso por las escaleras, ese montón de escaleras… había necesitado hacer acopio de todas las fuerzas que tenía. No hubiera podido prestar atención a ninguna otra cosa; tan sólo quería terminar de subir para dejarse caer donde fuera, cualquier sitio estaría bien, mientras no tuviera que ver un solo escalón más.

Con la luz de la mañana y desde esa altura pudo apreciar el paisaje que tenía ante sus ojos. Observaba todo con detenimiento. Su maestro le había dicho que no se quedarían mucho tiempo y quería recordar cada detalle de ese lugar, al que un día volvería para convertirse en Caballero.

Tan ensimismado estaba que no reparó en un par de figuras que subían por las escaleras hasta que se pararon justo delante de él. Escuchó que le hablaban:

-¡Hola! –dijeron casi al unísono.

Dirigió su mirada hacia los recién llegados. Eran dos niños de su edad, poco más o menos, quizá algo más altos que él y, desde luego, con mejor color. Sus tostadas pieles distaban mucho de la perenne palidez que la suya presentaba. Repitió:

-¡Hola! -Si le decían algo más tendría problemas-. Su conocimiento del griego se limitaba a: _"sí, no, hola, adiós, gracias, soy Camus y ¿cuándo comemos?"_ Para su maestro era suficiente ya que, por el momento, se comunicaban en francés; pero, desde su punto de vista, resultaba algo escaso. ¿Cómo iba a poder hablar con alguien? Bueno, al menos sabía que no moriría de hambre.

-Soy Camus –dijo, adelantándose a la posible próxima pregunta.

-Yo soy Aioria y éste es Milo –le respondió un sonriente muchacho de vivos ojos verdes, tendiéndole la mano.

Camus se levantó para corresponder al saludo y acto seguido se dirigió al otro niño para hacer lo mismo. Se sintió intimidado cuando vio las chispeantes turquesas que éste tenía por ojos clavadas en su persona. Le parecía que podían ver dentro de él. No se arredró; le sostuvo la mirada y permaneció con la mano extendida hasta que notó como era estrechada por ese muchachito que continuaba mirándolo de esa manera tan… rara. ¿Es que acaso tenía algo en la cara? Recordaba habérsela lavado al levantarse pero…

-¿Qué haces aquí arriba tú solo? ¿Esperas a tu maestro? ¿Cuándo habéis llegado? -Oyó como el tal Aioria volvía a dirigirse a él en un tono interrogante, pero no entendió nada de lo que había salido por su boca. Parpadeó para deshacerse del hechizo al que voluntariamente se había sometido y se giró para enfrentar el rostro del que, de nuevo, reemprendía el ataque:

-¿Serás aprendiz de Caballero de Dorado? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿De dónde eres? Oye, ¿me entiendes? –finalizó ya, algo desesperado.

Sólo pudo mirarle con cara de _"lo siento pero no he entendido ni torta"_. Se encogió de hombros, algo avergonzado, y murmuró una disculpa en francés que, evidentemente, los otros no entendieron. Sólo fueron unos sonidos ininteligibles para los dos griegos pero uno de ellos los percibió cual sublime melodía.

-¿Lo ves, Milo? Te lo dije. No entiende nada de nada –concluyó satisfecho el aspirante a Caballero de Leo-. Mi hermano me dijo que es… francés, creo... , y que aún tiene cuatro… Es pequeño todavía –afirmó rotundo y muy orgulloso de sus cinco añazos-. Él y su maestro llegaron ayer cuando ya había anochecido y por eso no lo vimos. Su maestro es un Caballero de los Hielos así que seguramente él será el que lleve la armadura de Acuario –explicó solemne.

-Y si ya sabes todo eso, ¿para qué le preguntas? –cuestionó molesto el pequeño escorpión-. Mira, le has hecho sentir vergüenza, ¡imbécil! –le increpó, al ver el ligero rubor que cubría las blancas mejillas del chiquillo frente a él.

-¡¿Imbécil?! ¡¿Yo?! –preguntó incrédulo. –¡¿Pero te has visto la cara, atontado?! ¡Eres tú el que lo avergüenza…! –corrigió a su amigo en un elevado tono de voz -… no dejas de mirarlo como si fuera… como si fuera… -intentaba recordar cuando había visto antes esa mirada en la cara de su compatriota -…un pastel de chocolate -soltó muy convencido. -¡Y suéltale ya la mano! ¿O es que piensas quedártelo? –se burló.

Durante todo este tiempo la mirada de Camus había ido pasando de uno a otro, intentando comprender de qué hablaban. Tenía la impresión de que discutían y casi podía asegurar que por su causa pero nada. No entendía nada.

Milo iba ya a replicar enérgicamente cuando reparó en que Aioria estaba en lo cierto. Miró su mano y se dio cuenta de que aún aferraba la del pequeño francés. De repente, sintió un tremendo calor en la cara y bajó la cabeza intentando que su corta melena tapara el colorado que sabía adornaba su rostro. Dejó ir esa nívea manecita, soltándola poco a poco, acariciando los dedos. Cuando ya no la tuvo se sintió incompleto. Aún podía sentir el calor que ésta le había regalado y ya la estaba echando de menos.

El futuro Acuario, asimismo, se percató de que sus manos seguían unidas cuando vio el gesto del otro. Ahora sí terminó de ruborizarse y, no sin cierta pena, recuperó su mano al sentir que su nuevo compañero aflojaba el agarre. También él resintió esa pérdida. Había sido agradable sentir su calidez. Desde que había dejado Francia, días atrás, la única persona con la que había tenido relación era su maestro y, aunque no podía quejarse del trato que le daba, éste no era precisamente un hombre meloso.

Milo recuperó su ser y sintió que debía defenderse del ataque del león así que se apresuró a replicar:

-¡Eres un… –no pudo terminar.

-¿Pero se puede saber por qué discutís ahora? –preguntó a modo de reproche un muchacho más mayor.

Camus lo recordaba, de la noche anterior, su maestro lo había saludado en el templo de Géminis. Llegaba acompañado de otro muchacho. A éste también lo había conocido a su llegada, pero unos cuantos templos más arriba; y ahora que se fijaba, era sospechosamente parecido al pequeño de ojos verdes que tantas preguntas le había hecho.

Mientras se acercaban, los recién llegados habían sido testigos de la discusión entre los dos menores. Con esos dos siempre era igual; eran amigos pero no pasaba un día sin que disputaran por algo. Ahora, ya de cerca, se percataron del semblante turbado que Milo y Camus presentaban.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Aioros. –No os habréis dedicado a importunarlo, ¿verdad? –se dirigió a su hermano-. ¿Aioria?

-No, no le hemos hecho nada –se defendió-. Sólo le preguntábamos…, para saber de él. Pero no nos entiende.

De nuevo sentía que era el protagonista de la conversación entre los demás, pero no había manera de que algo de lo que escuchaba tuviera sentido para él.

-¡La culpa es de Milo –explotó el joven felino –que está idiotizado!

-¡Te voy a dar yo idiotizado, gato pulgoso! –gritó el aspirante de escorpión, abalanzándose ya sobre su amigo.

Saga lo sujetó antes de que pudiera llegar a su objetivo y les dedicó a ambos una mirada reprobatoria. Luego se dirigió a un descolocado Camus y le sonrió al tiempo que revolvía su cabello.

-_Comment vas-tu?*_ –le preguntó. Recordaba haber leído en algún sitio que eso significaba _"¿qué tal estás"?_ o algo así-. Los otros tres lo miraron alucinados.

Estaba sorprendido, no esperaba oír nada en su lengua natal en ese lugar pero… cómo agradeció esas palabras... Por fin algo que entendía. Su rostro se iluminó. Le respondió con su melodiosa forma de hablar; esa que encandilaba al pequeño escorpión. El mayor mantuvo la sonrisa y acarició su cabecita

-¡Vaya, Saga! –exclamó Aioros-. No sabía que hablaras francés.

-Y no lo hablo –reconoció-. En eso se queda mi vasto conocimiento de la lengua francesa –admitió irónico y con cierto tono de pena-. No he entendido su respuesta.

Milo se sintió cautivo, nuevamente, de las profundas pupilas zafirinas del pequeño aprendiz de Acuario. Le encantó cómo sus ojos, coronados por esas peculiares cejas partidas, se iluminaron cuando Saga le habló en su idioma; y la dulce melodía de su voz lo embelesaba.

-Ya está otra vez –comentó fastidiado Aioria-. ¿Veis lo que os decía? Parece tonto.

Los dos mayores sonrieron ante la imagen que los pequeños ofrecían. Se miraban, ajenos a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, como si no hubiera nadie más que ellos dos; con una intensidad tal que parecía quisieran penetrar en las profundidades del otro y descubrir lo más intrínseco de su ser.

Camus no entendía por qué se sentía así cuando Milo lo miraba. Era como si los fulgurantes ojos turquesas de su compañero le robaran la voluntad; podía notar que los demás los miraban y le daba vergüenza que lo vieran comportarse así, imaginaba que se vería como un estúpido; pero, al mismo tiempo, no le importaba. Le gustaba la sensación.

Por su parte, el pequeño de escorpio pensaba que sí, que aunque Aioria se burlara, lo que quería era quedárselo; para poder mirarlo cuanto quisiera y volver a sentir el dulce tacto de su piel. Además, olía tan bien. ¿Y su pelo? Sería tan suave cómo parecía. Lo averiguaría.

En esas estaban cuando una voz chillona los sacó de su ensimismamiento:

-¿Qué hacéis todos aquí arriba?- preguntó un nuevo personaje que se acercaba a paso ligero.

-Pues aquí… -se encargó de explicar Aioria- …viendo como a Milo se le cae la baba.

Aioros y Saga contuvieron una carcajada.

Definitivamente le daría una paliza. Le lanzó una fulminante mirada a su ¿amigo? Sí que podía llega a ser pesadito el minino.

-Éste es Camus –explicó Saga al que se les acababa de unir-. Es el aprendiz de Acuario y parece ser que ha impresionado mucho a nuestro pequeño escorpión.

Milo se puso tenso al ver que el recién llegado se aproximaba al nuevo aspirante a caballero y lo estrujaba en un entusiasta abrazo de bienvenida:

-Así que tú serás un Caballero Dorado –le dijo tras deshacer el abrazo, mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo-. Un hermoso Caballero, sí. Eres muy lindo –concluyó al tiempo que acariciaba sus mejillas.

Camus, que no se esperaba tan afectuoso saludo, dio un paso atrás y tropezó con el peldaño en el que había estado sentado, dando con su trasero sobre el duro mármol. Milo acudió en su ayuda al grito de:

-¡Afrodita! ¡No seas sobón! ¿No ves que no te entiende? Lo asustas –y se sentó al lado del francés para colocarle la mano en el hombro a modo de fraternal apoyo-. ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó.

Una tímida sonrisa fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

-Pues sí que le ha dado fuerte –se sorprendió el de Piscis.

Aioria puso los ojos en blanco y dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. No le cabía la menor duda, su amigo se había vuelto definitivamente idiota.

Los más mayores confirmaron a Afrodita las palabras de Milo. El pequeño galo no hablaba griego todavía y no habían conseguido averiguar nada sobre él. Además se le veía algo incómodo.

-¡Shura! –exclamó de repente el de cabellos celestes-. Regresó hace unos días. Él entrena en los Pirineos, en la frontera con Francia…, seguro que debe saber algo de francés.

Los más mayores asintieron. Hasta ahora no habían caído en la cuenta de que el español podría ayudar al nuevo aprendiz. Él también había tenido problemas con el idioma cuando llegó. Le preguntarían. El pobre pequeño no podía seguir viviendo en la inopia.

Camus estaba desbordado, todo el mundo le estaba prestando demasiada atención y él no sabía cómo responder. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto su maestro? ¿Se habría olvidado de él? Entendía que estaban siendo amables pero se sentía abrumado. Y ese Milo que le hacía sentir … _je ne sais quoi_*.

-¿Te has fijado Milo? –preguntó Afrodita.

-¿En qué cosa? –respondió el aludido.

-Sus ojos –dijo-. Son igualitos a esa canica que le ganaste a Aldebarán el otro día.

El escorpión abrió mucho los ojos… Buscó los fascinantes iris de su objeto de adoración… Era cierto… Aquella esfera cristalina de color azul zafiro le había llamado la atención desde el día que la vio en las manos del de Tauro. Le pareció que era deslumbrante, tan brillante… y decidió que tenía que conseguirla. Le costó varios intentos y unas cuantas de sus más preciadas canicas. El grandullón era bueno. Pero ya era suya. Reposaba en una cajita de madera junto con sus otros tesoros.

Miró al muchachito sentado a su lado con sus expresivos y brillantes ojos turquesas… la dichosa canica no tenía ni punto de comparación con esas hechizantes pupilas. Le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa que hizo ruborizarse al pequeño acuariano. Tendría que buscarle un lugar privilegiado, ya vería dónde… porque él no cabría en una cajita de madera.

Continuará...

Aclaraciones:

*Comment vas-tu? - ¿Cómo estás?

* Je ne sais quoi – no sé qué


	2. Reflexiones

Un poco más de cómo Camus llegó al Santuario y los pensamientos de los dos pequeños aprendices después de su primer encuentro.

**Capítulo 2. _Reflexiones_**

Valo, Caballero de Plata al servicio de la diosa Atenea. El finlandés era uno de los Caballeros de los Hielos. Dos siglos atrás, el portador de la que ahora era su armadura había compartido maestro con el último guardián del onceavo templo, Dégel, Santo Dorado de Acuario; francés, igual que el pequeño al que, en este momento, veía dormir. Desde ahora, su cometido sería hacer de ese chiquillo un digno sucesor de aquél.

Mientras lo miraba pensaba en cómo había llegado a él.

Unas semanas antes el Gran Patriarca requirió su presencia y le encargó la misión de encontrar e instruir al que sería el nuevo custodio de la undécima morada. Era el único que faltaba. Los demás aprendices hacía tiempo que habían iniciado su adiestramiento para ser los protectores de la Diosa pero la casa de Acuario seguía pendiente de la llegada de su legítimo ocupante. Le explicó que en uno de sus períodos de meditación, en el Templo de las Plegarias del Monte Estrellado, le había sido revelado que el momento de que el que sería futuro Caballero de Acuario arribara al Santuario era llegado. Deseándole la mejor de las suertes en su cometido le indicó el paradero de aquél con el que debía regresar. Bueno, más o menos. Lo mandó a Francia asegurándole que en cuanto diera con él, lo sabría.

Durante días, recorrió pueblos y ciudades buscando al pequeño en cuestión. Consideró varios niños e incluso alguna niña, pero ninguno le pareció el adecuado. Iba de sur a norte y, por consejo del Gran Maestro del Santuario, observaba el cielo todas las noches, esperando encontrar en él la respuesta. Desde su llegada a Francia, la constelación de Acuario se veía especialmente brillante; a su parecer, cada día más. Fenómeno llamativo, teniendo en cuenta que las cincuenta y seis estrellas que la componen brillan, habitualmente, de forma tenue.

Hacía dos días que había llegado a la región de Normandía. Fue un frio atardecer de diciembre el que le dio la bienvenida a Rouen*. _"La Atenas del Gótico"_*estaba engalanada con los adornos típicos de la ya cercana Navidad. Hombres y mujeres iban y venían por las iluminadas calles ocupados en sus quehaceres cotidianos y un grupo de chiquillos jugaban al fútbol, o al menos lo intentaban, en la plaza, delante de la imponente catedral*.

Unas horas atrás comenzara a nevar y la alfombra blanca que cubría el suelo impedía que los movimientos de esos niños que corrían tras el balón fuesen todo lo precisos que debieran. Un desalentado Caballero los miraba con expresión divertida. Se caían una y otra vez y se levantaban, raudos; sacudiéndose la nieve de sus ropas, para continuar la persecución de una pelota que no les obedecía en lo más mínimo. De repente, el juego cambió. Uno de los muchachos se agachó para coger un puñado de nieve y formar una bola que lanzó contra otro de los pequeños. Estalló la guerra. En un momento todos estaban lanzándose esos redondos proyectiles helados. Chillaban y reían, disfrutando el momento como los niños que eran. Algunas madres fueron a recoger a sus vástagos, considerando que ya había sido suficiente riesgo de catarro por un día y esa mini batalla campal terminó.

Entonces reparó en él. Era un niño pequeño. Se había quedado tumbado boca arriba sobre la nieve, mirando al cielo, ensimismado. Abría y cerraba sus brazos y piernas dibujando una silueta a su alrededor. El frío elemento parecía no molestarlo en absoluto. Aparentaba encontrarse de lo más a gusto. ¿Sería él? ¿Podría ese chiquillo ser el qué buscaba? El Caballero de los Hielos alzó su vista al cielo; allí donde miraba el infante. Acuario lucía como nunca. Sadalsuud, la estrella más luminosa de la constelación del aguador refulgía con intensidad, respondiendo a la pregunta del servidor de Atenea.

Ese era.

Camus. Así se llamaba. El niño era huérfano. Sus padres murieran en un accidente tres años atrás. Una mujer, vecina de la familia, se había hecho cargo de él y lo criaba junto a sus tres hijos. Su futuro iba a ser normal y corriente, como el del común de los mortales. Pero no, los hados tenían planeado otro destino para él. Su vida sería especial y sus actos se recogerían en los anales de la Orden.

La maquinaria legal del Santuario se puso en funcionamiento y unos días después estaban rumbo a Grecia, donde comenzaría a forjarse su porvenir.

Camus. Camus de Acuario. Sonaba bien. Sólo esperaba ser capaz de cumplir con su encomienda y saber guiar a esa joven criatura por el camino correcto para ser lo que su sino había determinado para él.

El pequeño se removió entre las sábanas, sacando al finlandés de sus cavilaciones.

El Caballero meneó la cabeza, negando. No estaba seguro de ser el adecuado. No sabía si sería capaz. Supone un gran honor sí, pero… él era un Caballero de Plata. ¿Cómo enseñar a alguien destinado a ser más qué él? ¿Cuánto podría ofrecerle? Si todo marchaba como se esperaba ese crío pronto lo dejaría atrás. En breve se vería superado por un niño. Así debía ser. Él debía procurar que así fuera. El Gran Patriarca se lo había encomendado. Su deber era iniciar al pequeño en el conocimiento del Séptimo Sentido, el Cosmos Supremo. Y lo haría. No sabía cómo pero lo haría. Nunca sería un Caballero Dorado pero tendría la dicha de formar a uno. A uno de los que ocupan el más alto rango en la Orden de Caballeros de la Diosa Atenea. Un Santo Dorado. El Santo Dorado de Acuario.

Sintió remordimientos. De momento ya había comenzado fallándole. Lo había traído a un país extraño con un idioma que no conocía y que no se había molestado en enseñarle. Esta mañana, cuando salió de su reunión en el Templo Principal lo encontró rodeado de un grupo de aprendices que lo atosigaban a preguntas que no podía responder. Lo notó apabullado e incómodo y se sintió mal. Para su vergüenza, los mayores ya se habían preocupado de poner remedio a su dejadez. El aprendiz de Capricornio había prometido a su pequeño discípulo ayudarlo con el idioma. Seguramente entre ellos se entenderían mejor. No había tenido trato con niños antes y aún no sabía muy bien cómo manejarse con él. Se alegró por el muchachito. Parece que había entrado con buen pie. Esperaba que formara una buena relación con sus compañeros. Algún día tendrían que luchar mano a mano y si bien no tenían por qué ser amigos sí debían poder confiar los unos en los otros. Eso era algo que también debería enseñarle.

El crío le gustaba. Eso debía reconocerlo. En estos días le había hablado de lo que significaba ser un Caballero de Atenea, del entrenamiento al que debería someterse para lograrlo, de la hermosa armadura que portaría si lo conseguía, de su constelación guardiana que lo había guiado a él, del cosmos… El pequeño siempre lo miraba interesado. Escuchaba sus palabras con atención, y preguntaba, procurando comprender. Daba la impresión de haber asimilado perfectamente su nueva situación. Demasiado maduro, quizá, para su corta edad. Ojalá.

Fijó su vista en el pequeño. Había algo en sus profundos ojos azules que no lograba descifrar. Tenían un brillo especial. ¿Inteligencia? ¿Curiosidad? ¿Melancolía? Una cosa sí sabía. Esos radiantes luceros algún día le ahorrarían muchas palabras. Durante el viaje de regreso más de una mujer se había acercado al pequeño para hacerle carantoñas y alabar su linda carita de querubín. Sí que era un niño bonito. Recordó con una media sonrisa lo que siempre se comentaba de los Caballeros de los Hielos. Eran hermosos, fríos y letales. Como el elemento que dominaban. Irónico. Si eso debía ser así alguien se había equivocado otorgándole su armadura. Él, desde luego no era el mejor representante de dichos atributos. Unas facciones demasiado angulosas lo alejaban bastante del prototipo de hombre bello y, si bien, no era demasiado expresivo sus sentimientos tenían gran peso en todas las decisiones que tomaba. Por último, sí, su técnica podía ser letal, pero por fortuna para él, nunca había tenido que matar a nadie. No tenía la certidumbre de si su aprendiz podría decir lo mismo en unos años

El proyecto de Caballero rodó sobre la cama. Ahora estaba en paralelo al cabecero de la misma con las sábanas enredadas en sus piernas. Si seguía así, se caería. Aunque, fijándose bien, esa era una cama enorme. Grande incluso para un adulto. Aún podría darse unas cuantas vueltas más antes de acabar en el suelo. Sonrió para sí y salió de la habitación cerrando con cuidado.

El ligero de clic de la puerta al cerrarse despertó al francesito. Últimamente, no conseguía dormir profundamente a causa de la excitación que le había provocado todo lo acontecido en su vida en los últimos días. Dejar a su "familia" en Francia, el viaje hasta Grecia con su maestro, la llegada al Santuario, y… sus compañeros… Habían sido amables. Afrodita, Aioros, Aioria, Shura… ¡ufff! cuántas erres…eso sería un problema… ya había notado la gracia que les hacía su forma de pronunciarlas…, Saga le gustaba más y… Milo… Miró su mano. Aquella que el escorpión había estrechado y se sintió enrojecer. Shura le prometió ayudarle con el griego. Se aplicaría. Sí. Aprendería pronto y podría hablar con… todos.

En su cabecita se arremolinaban un montón de pensamientos confusos. Tenía dudas. Su maestro le había hablado de muchas cosas que no acababa de comprender acerca de los dioses, los caballeros y sus armaduras, constelaciones guardianas y cosmos… Le había preguntado acerca de todo ello. Quería saber. Comprenderlo. Tenía la clara impresión de que se esperaba mucho de él y quería estar a la altura. No quería decepcionarlo. Tendría que esforzarse, sus compañeros le sacaban ya mucha ventaja. Aún no había podido conocerlos a todos. Su maestro lo había arrastrado de un lado a otro durante todo el día.

Cuando ya creía que lo había abandonado a su suerte, volvió para "rescatarlo" de la curiosidad de sus pares y llevarlo ante el Patriarca. Ese hombre le había parecido impresionante. Casi temible. Se veía enorme y esa máscara le provocó una gran desazón. ¿Por qué la llevaba? ¿Sería muy feo? En contra de su primera impresión le pareció amable; su voz era dulce y sosegada. Al despedirlos había colocado una de sus manos sobre su cabeza haciéndolo sentir tan bien…

Después de eso se había pasado el día corriendo tras ese espigado hombre que parecía no darse cuenta de que sus piernas no alcanzaban a seguir sus zancadas. Fueron pasando de un recinto a otro hasta que el esbelto caballero decidió que su discípulo ya sabía todo lo que había que saber acerca del lugar en el que transcurrirían los primeros meses de su entrenamiento. Al atardecer, cuando ya regresaban dispuestos a retirarse hasta el siguiente día Saga los esperaba con el abnegado aspirante de Capricornio. El jovencito español prometió al pequeño francés echarle una mano con ese complicado idioma que era el griego, tan ajeno para ellos.

Sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago. Sabía que tenía una gran responsabilidad. Estaba nervioso y algo asustado también; pero al mismo tiempo era una sensación agradable. Echaría de menos a la única familia que recordaba, eso seguro; pero estaba contento de estar allí; en ese fabuloso lugar lleno de gente capaz de hacer cosas extraordinarias. Durante su recorrido por todo el perímetro del Santuario pudo ver como entrenaban algunos aprendices y se había quedado muy impresionado. Algún día él podría hacer cosas así; incluso más. Su maestro se lo había asegurado. Haría lo que fuera necesario. Sería lo que le habían dicho que debía ser. No vacilaría.

Se dio media vuelta y se arropó con las mantas. El sueño lo llamaba de nuevo. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir con un único pensamiento en la cabeza. Tal vez si se concentraba mucho conseguiría soñar con él, con lo que más le había impresionado de ese lugar. Colocó su mano derecha bajo su mejilla y se dejó envolver por la calidez del sueño que ya lo vencía.

En otra cama, otro pequeño aprendiz de Caballero tampoco podía conciliar el sueño. Miraba al techo con los ojos muy abiertos y apretaba algo en su puño derecho. Pensaba en su nuevo compañero. Había decidido que se ocuparía de él. No iba a dejar que los otros lo apabullasen, como esta mañana.

Shura iba a enseñarle griego. Él mismo se lo había contado esta tarde cuando él y Aioria se lo cruzaron de vuelta de su entrenamiento. Algo tendría que hacer. No iba a dejarlo sólo con el de Capricornio. Es tan serio. Aburrido. Quizás él y Aioria podrían ofrecerse voluntarios para ayudar. No. Aioria no. Si seguía tan pesadito como por la mañana acabaría atizándole y tendría problemas. ¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota? Él tiene "hermanitis" aguda y nadie le dice nada. ¿Qué pasa si yo quiero estar con Camus? Camus. Es un extraño nombre. Le queda bien. ¿Cómo podría llamarse si no?

No había vuelto a verlo en todo el día. Desde que su maestro apareció y se lo llevó no supo más de él. Durante todo el día había mantenido la esperanza de encontrárselo por algún lado. Pero nada. Ni rastro. Se había pasado el rato mirando a su alrededor, mientras entrenaba, y lo único que logró fue un par de dolorosos golpes y una reprimenda de su mentor por no prestar atención. Quizás mañana. Tendría que empezar a entrenar, y seguramente lo haría donde los demás, así que lo vería. Lo vería todos los días. Esa idea dibujó una sonrisa en su cara. Una de esas encantadoras sonrisas que encandilaban a cualquiera. Bien lo sabía. Y le sacaba partido. Nadie se resistía a esa preciosa carita adornada por ese bello gesto y una hechizante mirada de sus expresivos y radiantes ojos turquesas. De cuántas reprimendas se había librado y cuántos propósitos había alcanzado de ese modo. ¿Funcionaría también con el chiquillo que se había quedado con su ser? Le dedicaría una espléndida sonrisa, o dos, o tres; las que fueran necesarias. No sabía qué le pasaba pero necesitaba su atención. Le había calado hondo. Quería sus miradas y sus sonrisas sólo para él y que dijera su nombre de esa forma tan graciosa… Miló… De veras esperaba que Camus aprendiera pronto griego porque él no se veía capaz de aprender francés. Estaba seguro de que se ahogaría si tenía que pronunciar esas erres como gorgoritos.

Abrió su mano para mirar lo que encerraba. Esa canica azulada que tanto le recordaba a los ojos del acuariano. La rodó entre sus dedos y la guardó en su sitio. Se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos esperando que la noche pasase rápido y el nuevo día le permitiera ver de nuevo a ése que lo había embrujado.

Continuará...

*Aclaraciones

-Rouen: capital de la región de Alta Normandía.

-"La Atenas del Gótico": sobrenombre con el que Stendhal la bautizó. Víctor Hugo lo hizo con el de "La Ciudad de los Cien Campanarios".

-La Catedral de Notre-Dame de Rouen: obra maestra del gótico flamígero, fuente de inspiración del pintor Claude Monet.


	3. Compañeros

Los días han pasado y los pequeños siguen conociéndose.

** Compañeros. **Capítulo 3

Dos semanas desde su llegada al Santuario.

Los días habían pasado veloces entre los entrenamientos físicos y las horas de estudio. Shura había resultado ser un gran maestro y, a estas alturas, ya podía comunicarse con el resto del mundo de un modo bastante aceptable. Lo que mejor dominaba eran los insultos. Gracias a Milo y Aioria había adquirido un amplio conocimiento en ese campo. Durante algún tiempo pensó que el saludo oficial en ese lugar era: _"¡Hola, idiota!"_. Esos dos se habían pasado a diario por sus clases con el de Capricornio, para regocijo suyo y desespero de este último. Le divertía sobremanera escuchar sus incesantes discusiones que comenzaban a causa de nada y terminaban sin nadie como vencedor. En más de una ocasión el joven español los había mandado fuera, demostrando que también poseía un vasto saber en el campo de los improperios. Cada vez que eso había sucedido un sonriente Milo lo esperaba en las escaleras para preguntarle por su día y charlar un rato con él, pero hoy ni siquiera había aparecido por allí. Estaba ya a punto de irse cuando escuchó unos pasos apresurados a su espalda.

-¡Ho… -Milo iniciaba un caluroso saludo que se perdió en su garganta cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Camus abrazando a un desconcertado Shura-. …la –concluyó.

Al oir la voz del griego, Camus se giró para ver como Aioria, que llegaba a la carrera, chocaba contra la espalda de un contrariado Milo que se había quedado clavado en medio de la entrada, sujetando aún, el pomo de la puerta. El de ojos turquesas avanzó unos pasos, trastabillando, por el empujón y se giró para espetarle a su compañero:

-¡Mira por dónde vas, idiota! –aunque no fuera eso lo que en realidad le había molestado.

-¡Y tú quítate de en medio, imbécil! –rebatió el de Leo.

Shura resopló temiéndose el jaleo que comenzarían esos dos. Camus se apartó del español y alzó un poco la voz para intentar detener a sus compañeros antes de que se enzarzaran en una de sus ridículas disputas.

-¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Shura! –informó.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Sí? –interrogó Aioria mirando alternativamente a Shura y Camus-. Felicidades Shura –le deseó, sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Sí. Felicidades, Shura –repitió Milo, mostrando una media sonrisa-. Por eso lo abrazaba cuando llegó. Estaba felicitándolo. De repente su mal humor había desaparecido. ¿También lo abrazaría cuando fuese su cumpleaños? Seguro. ¿Por qué no? Mientras veía como Camus recogía sus libros otro pensamiento vino a nublar de nuevo su gesto. Faltaba una eternidad para su cumpleaños.

Camus se despidió con un gesto de su joven profesor y salió tras Aioria. Shura, como si supiera lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza a Milo, se acercó a él y le dijo bajito:

-Su cumpleaños es el siete de febrero.

Milo se giró sorprendido y se encontró con un sonriente Shura que lo miraba con paternalismo.

-Te gusta, ¿no es verdad? –le preguntó, aumentando su sonrisa.

-Sí –admitió con total naturalidad-. Es… bonito –argumentó.

-¿Bonito? –cuestionó el de Capricornio-. ¡Milo! Es un niño, no una cosa. No puede ser bonito.

-Pues entonces… ¿qué es? –pidió explicaciones el más pequeño.

-Pueeesss… -Shura se encogió de hombros-. Supongo que bonito puede valer –aceptó tras pensarlo por unos instantes.

Milo asintió y, tras despedirse de Shura, salió a la carrera tras los otros dos.

Aioria y Camus se habían detenido a esperar al rezagado y charlaban con poca disposición.

-¿Cómo supiste que cumplía años hoy? –preguntó el león.

-Su maestro me lo dijo cuando llegué –respondió, sin más.

Estos dos no se habían encontrado el atractivo. Para Camus, Aioria era un apéndice de Milo y como tal lo aceptaba. El de ojos verdes, por su parte, no entendía qué era lo que tanto le interesaba a su compatriota de éste pequeño. No discutía, no se peleaba, cumplía con todas sus tareas…, ni siquiera hablaba demasiado. La continua rivalidad con el escorpión hacía que siempre tuvieran algo que decirse, pero con Camus no sabía por dónde tirar.

Milo llegó para librarlos del silencio. Había tenido una idea.

-Hubiera estado bien poder regalarle algo –dijo, nada más llegar a donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

-¿Cómo qué? –preguntó Aioria-. No tenemos dinero ni podemos salir de aquí –le recordó a su amigo.

-Mmmm –simuló estar pensando en algo, aunque la respuesta la traía ya pensada de antemano-. Unas manzanas –expuso de repente-. El árbol de las manzanas rojas no está lejos. Aún nos da tiempo –explicó esperanzado, mirando al pequeño galo. Era una oportunidad para pasar un rato más a su lado.

Camus asintió con la cabeza. Manzanas. Unas rojas y sabrosas manzanas podrían ser un buen presente. Le gustaría mucho poder reglarle algo para agradecerle las molestias que se había tomado con él.

-Sí –dijo rotundo. Miraba con ojos brillantes a un complacido escorpión.

Milo agarró su mano y emprendió la marcha hacia el pequeño bosquecillo en el que se encontraba el famoso arbolito. Un apático Aioria los seguía de cerca. No tenía nada mejor que hacer.

En seguida llegaron a su destino. Estaban los tres parados delante del árbol pensando cómo alcanzar las manzanas, bastante lejanas de sus manos. De pronto Milo dio un codazo al de Leo y le dijo:

-Ponte a cuatro patas y yo me subo a tu espalda.

-¡Ja! –exclamó-. Ponte tú a cuatro patas. ¡Y no me des golpes, estúpido! –añadió, sintiendo aún el dolor en sus costillas-. Además, en todo caso debería ser Camus el que se subiera. Pesa menos, listo –terminó en tono de burla.

-Pero es más pequeño, idiota –rebatió, imitando su tono-. No llegaría.

Mientras los otros dos discutían Camus tomó la iniciativa. Las manzanas se caerían solas antes de que se pusieran de acuerdo. Dejó sus cosas en el suelo y se acercó al manzano. No era demasiado alto, ni su tronco muy grueso. Aunque no había trepado nunca a un árbol le pareció que podría hacerlo. Su tronco escamoso y algunas pequeñas ramitas le ayudaron en su cometido.

Milo no pudo verlo porque le había dado la espalda para discutir con Aioria, pero éste sí vio la maniobra del francés y con un gesto de su cabeza le indicó al escorpión que mirara hacia atrás.

-Vaya. Es más listo que nosotros –comentó algo avergonzado.

-Será más listo que tú –especificó el otro-. Aunque, para eso, no hace falta demasiado -sentenció.

Milo iba a replicar pero la voz de Camus lo detuvo:

-¡¿Podéis ayudarme?! –les gritó. Se había sentado en una de las ramas, lo suficientemente gruesa como para aguantar su peso, y ya tenía en las manos unas cuantas de las apetecibles manzanas.

Milo golpeó el hombro de Aioria en venganza por ese último comentario y se dirigió hacia el árbol a recoger lo que Camus le ofrecía. Depositó las manzanas en el suelo y luego tendió sus brazos hacia el de Acuario.

-Salta –ordenó-. Yo te sujeto.

Camus lo miró con desconfianza.

-En serio –insistió-. Te prometo que no te dejaré caer.

Continuaba indeciso. No es que no se fiara. Pero es que no se fiaba. Milo parecía muy seguro de sí mismo pero no era más que un niño, como él. No podría sujetarlo. Estaba seguro.

-No –dijo-. Bajaré tal como subí.

Comenzó a descender por el tronco del árbol bajo la atenta mirada de Milo que en cuanto lo tuvo al alcance de la mano lo agarró de la ropa y le dijo:

-Ahora sí –le indicó-. Ya puedes saltar. Te sujetaré.

Camus lo miró y girándose un poco le tendió una mano que Milo agarró encantado. En su afán por ayudarlo tiró de él y ambos acabaron en el suelo. El pequeño escorpión sintió su cabeza golpear contra el suelo y a su compañero caerle encima.

-¡¿Estás bien?! –preguntaron al tiempo.

-¡Sí!- se respondieron casi de igual modo.

Milo se incorporó para quedarse sentado frente a Camus, muy cerca de su nariz. El de Acuario aún permanecía sentado sobre sus piernas y, al tiempo que se sobaba la cabeza, dolorida por el golpe, le dedicó una sonrisa a su avergonzado compañero. Justo en ese momento Aioria se acercó para comentarle con sorna, al tiempo que dejaba un coscorrón en su cráneo:

-Eso ha sonado a hueco.

Iba a reclamarle al león cuando dejó de sentir el peso del otro sobre sus extremidades y se volvió para mirarlo.

-Lo siento –dijo Camus-. ¿Te he hecho daño?

-No. Tranquilo –dijo para calmarlo-. En todo caso ha sido culpa mía. Yo tiré de ti. Además –explicó con una sonrisa- no pesas demasiado.

-Sí- admitió Aioria-. Has tenido suerte de que sea ligero. De haber sido Aldebarán ahora serías puré de cucaracha –se burló conteniendo una carcajada.

-¡Por todos los dioses del Olimpo! ¡Cómo te odio! –pensaba, meneando la cabeza y mordiéndose los labios para no decir en voz alta lo que tenía en mente.

Vio a Camus sacudirse las hierbas y hojas que habían quedado pegadas a su ropa y a su pelo y recolocarse las vestiduras. Lo imitó y acto seguido se acuclilló a su lado para ayudarle a cargar las manzanas que habían recogido. Desde luego que tenían buena pinta. Ahora deberían darse prisa para llegar antes de que oscureciera, o se ganarían una buena reprimenda. Se levantó y le pasó unas cuantas a Aioria. Giró para decirle a Camus que ya debían irse pero se quedó mudo cuando vio como éste acercaba la mano para quitarle del pelo algunas briznas de hierba que se habían enredado en su cabello. Aspiró profundamente y disfrutó al máximo ese pequeño roce. Ambos lo disfrutaron. Camus nunca pensó que esos rebeldes cabellos pudieran resultar tan suaves al tacto.

-¡Bueno! ¿Nos vamos ya? –el grito de Aioria interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Tan sólo asintieron y siguieron al león que ya les había dado la espalda.

De vuelta en las Doce Casas se fueron directos a buscar al cumpleañero para darle su regalo. Lo encontraron sentado a la entrada del Templo de Capricornio, junto con algunos otros de los aprendices que, por un motivo u otro, habían terminado también allí.

-¿Dónde os habíais metido? –preguntó Aioros a su hermano.

-Fuimos a por un regalo –respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Un regalo? –se sorprendió-. ¿Un regalo para quién?

-Un regalo para Shura –explicó Milo-. Es su cumpleaños.

Los tres pequeños se acercaron al homenajeado y le ofrecieron las manzanas. Shura sonrió al coger la roja y brillante manzana que Camus le tendía.

-Gracias –dijo, sonrojándose. Las miradas de todos los demás estaban fijas en su persona y se sintió cohibido por tanta atención.

-¡Felicidades! –le agasajaron sus compañeros.

El de Capricornio sintió su cara encenderse de vergüenza y, tras agradecer el gesto a sus compañeros, intentó desviar la atención hacia otra cosa.

-¿Y a vosotros qué os ha pasado? –inquirió señalando con la cabeza a Milo y Camus. Sus ropas se veían algo sucias y en las manos y brazos del francés había arañazos además de un pequeño roto en sus pantalones, que se habían enganchado en el tronco del manzano.

-¿Os habéis peleado? –desconfió Saga.

Los aludidos negaron con la cabeza.

-No –intervino Aioria-. Camus se subió al árbol y Milo lo ayudó a bajar –explicó-. Tirándolo al suelo –remató.

El aprendiz de Virgo se acercó al francés y le pasó la mano por la cara.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó.

Camus asintió. Había podido conocer ya a todos sus compañeros y tenía una ligera idea de cómo era cada uno de ellos. Se sentía a gusto con Shaka, y con Mu. Ambos eran calmados y serenos. Con ellos se podía estar, simplemente, en paz. Gustaba de su compañía.

El gesto del de Virgo no le pasó desapercibido al griego de vivarachas turquesas, quien dirigió una furibunda mirada a su rubio compañero.

-Pues si me hubiera tirado a mí de un árbol yo sí le hubiera dado una paliza –opinó el futuro guardián de Cáncer.

Milo iba a replicar pero Camus se le adelantó.

-Eso fue un accidente –explico. Además, mi maestro dice que no se debe iniciar una pelea sin más. Primero hay que agotar las…

-Lo que pasa –le cortó el otro- es que tu maestro es un _"picha fría"_.

Un gesto de desconcierto se pintó en la cara de Camus.

-¿Un qué? –preguntó.

-Un _"picha fría"_ –repitió el canceriano-. Quiere decir que es un cob… -se interrumpió. Una malévola idea llegó a su cerebro. Lo que sucede es que a los Caballeros de Hielo, de tanto pasar frío, se les congela la… -aclaró señalándose la entrepierna.

Camus abrió mucho los ojos, entre incrédulo y asustado. No podía ser cierto. Pero y si si lo fuese…

-A tu maestro debió congelársele hace tiempo ya –continuó con la explicación-. Por eso ya ni es un hombre ni nada y no se pelea por su honor. Le complacía sobremanera la expresión de susto que se había pintado en el rostro del pequeño.

-No le hagas caso Camus –Aioros decidió acudir en su ayuda. La duda se reflejaba ya en el rostro de todos los pequeños-. Sólo quiere burlarse de ti. Eso no es cierto.

-¿Qué no? –se defendió el otro-. Claro que es cierto. Pero alguien tiene que ser el Caballero de Acuario. Dirán cualquier cosa para que aceptes –estaba dispuesto a llevar la broma hasta sus últimas consecuencias-. Dentro de poco no te servirá ni para mear –le advirtió muy serio-. Pregúntale a tu maestro –aconsejó.

Ahora sí estaba asustado. ¿Cómo que no podría volver a mear? Conocía la sensación. Más de una vez había tenido que aguantarse las ganas hasta terminar un entrenamiento o una lección. No le gustaba. Nada de nada. Era angustiante. Dudaba entre salir corriendo a preguntarle a su mentor o quedarse allí como si tal cosa. Era posible que se estuviera riendo de él pero había conseguido sembrar la duda en su cabeza.

-No le tomes en serio –intervino Shura al darse cuenta de lo pensativo del pequeño-. Death Mask sólo quiere asustarte.

-No. Yo soy el único que le dice la verdad –insistió el mencionado-. Tienes que creerme. Ve y pregunta. Aún estás a tiempo.

La duda lo estaba matando así que se dejó vencer por ella. Murmuró un _"hasta luego"_ y dio media vuelta para subir las escaleras que lo separaban del Templo de Acuario. Tenía que ver a su maestro.

En cuanto lo vio marcharse el de Cáncer soltó una carcajada. Lo había conseguido.

-¡Mentías! –le espetó Milo, mirándolo con odio. Inmediatamente se giró hacia Saga-. Lo que ha dicho no es cierto, ¿verdad?

-No, no lo es –lo tranquilizó-. Pero creo que deberíamos detenerlo antes de que le pregunte nada a su maestro y se meta en problemas.

Una voz resonó a sus espaldas.

-No te preocupes –dijo el recién llegado. Yo me ocuparé de que Valo sepa de dónde sacó la idea su aprendiz –continuó mientras posaba su mirada sobre el italiano-. Pero me gustaría ver su cara cuando oiga lo que el pequeño tenga que decir –se sonrió.

-Entonces, –quiso asegurarse Milo- no le pasará nada, ¿no? A su maestro no se le ha congelado nada, ¿cierto? ¿Funciona bien? –preguntó ansioso.

-Funciona perfectamente –aseguró con una sonrisa-. Bueno, supongo –se corrigió cuando advirtió la sonrisa cómplice que intercambiaron los dos mayores-. Si me disculpáis.

Shura dirigió un saludo a su maestro que ya se encaminaba escaleras arriba dispuesto a aclarar la situación que seguramente se daría en breve.

-¡Tú, imbécil! –llamó Afrodita al de Cáncer-. ¿Por qué te entretienes torturando al niño?

-Porque dentro de poco ya no podré hacerlo –confesó-. Podrá congelarme hasta las intenciones.

-Procuraremos que lo haga –le advirtió Shura.

Camus vio a su maestro parado frente al Templo de Acuario hablando con el maestro de Shaka.

-Vamos Valo –se sorprendió el rubio Caballero-. No hablarás en serio. ¿Física atómica? ¿Así pretendes que lo entienda? Pero si ese libraco es más grande que él.

-Pero son fundamentos básicos –se defendió-. Tiene que aprenderlo.

-Sinceramente, –aclaró- creo que deberías buscar otra forma.

Camus seguía sin decidirse a acercarse y preguntar. La duda lo carcomía pero no estaba seguro de no ir a cometer una estupidez. En un impulso se acercó a la carrera y llamó a su maestro.

-Maestro yo… -no sabía cómo seguir- yo…

El finlandés lo miraba, animándolo a continuar.

-Yo…, yo… -le estaba costando- yo… tengo que preguntarle algo.

-Adelante, pregunta. Te escucho –miró a su discípulo por unos instantes esperando una pregunta que no llegaba-. Camus, –le llamó- ¿te pasa algo?

En este momento ni siquiera podía recordar la palabra que había utilizado el estúpido de Death Mask.

-¿La… la tiene… congelada? –soltó como pudo, señalando con un gesto la parte de la anatomía de su maestro por la que preguntaba.

Una mueca de estupor se dibujó en la cara del Caballero de los Hielos, quien nunca antes había sentido arder su cara como en ese momento. El Caballero a su lado se mordía los carrillos para no soltar una carcajada.

-Es que yo…, yo no quiero que se me congele –continuó explicándose Camus-. Yo…, yo…, es que…, yo creo que la necesito.

Una estruendosa risotada sacó al finlandés de su estado de shock. El maestro de Shura, quien bien podría ser una copia de su aprendiz, había llegado a tiempo de ver la expresión de alelamiento de su compañero que, durante su ascenso, había imaginado. El otro Caballero se unió al alborozo y, un aún sorprendido, Valo le preguntó a su discípulo:

-¿De dónde te has sacado esa idea?

-Bueno… -ahora estaba seguro de que le habían tomado el pelo. Se moría de la vergüenza, pero el suelo no se apiadó de él y no se abrió para tragárselo con su humillación. De todos modos, no quería delatar a nadie-. Alguien… me lo dijo –murmuró bajito, con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

El mentor del español le hizo gestos al finlandés indicándole que luego le explicaría y este último se acercó a su abochornado alumno para consolarlo.

-Camus –le llamó-. Mírame –y sujetó la barbilla del niño para obligarlo a mirarle a los ojos-. Te prometo que no se te va a congelar nada. No tienes nada que temer –le aseguró con una sonrisa-. ¿Estamos?

Camus asintió. Quiso devolverle la sonrisa pero estaba demasiado avergonzado. En esos momentos se sentía más cerca del llanto que de cualquier otra cosa y el Caballero lo notó. Vio titilar, claramente, los zafirinos iris de su aprendiz y le pasó la mano por la cabeza en un intento de brindarle consuelo.

-Otra cosa más te puedo prometer –añadió-. Dentro de poco tiempo tú sí podrás congelarle la suya –aseguró-. Y hacer que se le caiga a pedacitos –finalizó, con cierta mala leche.

Ahora sí sintió ganas de sonreir. Miró a su maestro con agradecimiento y le mostró la mejor cara de la que fue capaz. El finlandés le devolvió una sonrisa y le indicó que debía retirarse. Dedicó un gesto de despedida a los demás presentes y se encaminó a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente un apresurado Milo corría escaleras arriba en busca del francés. Esa mañana no había ido a entrenar con los demás. A lo peor lo habían castigado y ya no lo vería en todo el día. O en varios días. Tenía que saberlo.

Pudo verlo al enfilar el último tramo de escalones. Estaba frente a la Casa de Acuario golpeando un enorme bloque de hielo.

-¡Hola! –dijo-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han castigado? ¿Por qué no has bajado a entrenar? ¿Qué haces? –escupió todas sus dudas.

-¡Hola Milo! –le contestó, mientras dejaba lo que hacía y se giraba para mirarlo-. Estoy bien, gracias. Y no, no me han castigado –le dijo, no sin cierto alivio-. Hoy no he bajado a entrenar porque éste es mi entrenamiento –concluyó señalando el bloque de hielo.

Milo sintió que se había quitado un peso de encima. Dio unos pasos en dirección a su compañero. Quería abrazarlo. Era lo que más le apetecía en ese momento, pero no acababa de encontrar una justificación para ello. ¿Qué le diría si el otro le reclamaba? Se consoló pensando en lo que Shura le había dicho. Ya no quedaba ni un mes para que Camus cumpliera años y entonces sí podría darle un abrazo sin más explicaciones.

-¿Puedo? –preguntó, simplemente, señalando el helado objeto que Camus había estado golpeando.

-Claro –y con un gesto de su brazo invitó al griego a arrearle.

Estaba a punto de medir sus fuerzas con el congelado enemigo cuando escuchó las voces de sus compañeros a sus espaldas. Ellos también tenían interés en saber qué había pasado con el de Acuario.

Camus respondió a las preguntas que le hicieron los recién llegados y que no se diferenciaban mucho de las que Milo le había hecho minutos atrás. Death Mask se encontraba también allí y, aunque le había dado una rabia tremenda la jugarreta de ayer, estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas en paz hasta que el susodicho abrió la boca para decir:

-Así que ése es tu rival –comentó con desdén-. Pues no es gran cosa, ¿sabes? Se le puede vencer a lametones.

Así como lo dijo se dispuso a demostrarlo. Se fue directo al bloque de hielo con toda la intención de confirmar su afirmación.

Camus iba a detenerlo. Pero al final lo dejó pasar. Titubeó unos instantes, pero al final decidió ignorar al angelito de su hombro derecho y se dejó seducir por el demonio saltarín del izquierdo. Se apartó y permitió que el canceriano probara su propia medicina.

-¡Aaah! –gritó-. Su lengua no había recorrido ni dos centímetros sobre el helado pedrusco cuando notó que ya no podía avanzar más. Se había quedado pegado-. ¡Eztoy pedado! –explicó como pudo.

Camus se mordió los labios para no reírse y los demás presentes abrieron los ojos como platos, intentando comprender qué había pasado.

-El hielo pega –comentó sin más, mirando a sus sorprendidos compañeros.

El de Cáncer seguía berreando y braceando intentado separarse de su captor pero no había manera. Camus se le acercó y le susurró:

-No tires o te quedarás sin un trozo de lengua.

Según lo escuchó detuvo todo movimiento de su cuerpo y se quedó completamente estático, conteniendo la respiración.

-Iré por algo para despegarte –giró sobre sus talones y desapareció en el interior del Templo.

Aioria y Milo rodaban por el suelo de la risa y Aldebarán se entretenía tirando de la cabeza del italiano, quien intentaba, a toda costa, impedírselo. No quería perder un trozo de lengua. A lo mejor era ahora el pequeño el que se reía de él. Pero no se arriesgaría. Milo se le acercó y le comentó entre risas:

-¡Chúpate esa, listo!

Al poco Camus volvió con una botella de agua en la mano. Shura se le acercó y agarró la botella. El italiano era más grande que el francés, no llegaría. Además, se le había ocurrido una idea.

-Yo lo haré –le dijo-. Giró el tapón y vertió el cristalino contenido sobre la cabeza de Death Mask, quien, logró despegarse del hielo pero terminó chorreando agua por todas partes.

-Te lo tenías merecido –le espetó, antes de que el otro pudiera protestar.

Mojado y humillado, decidió no presentar batalla y bajó las escaleras de vuelta a su Templo.

Milo, recuperado ya de su ataque de risa, se acercó a Camus y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Uno a uno –le dijo, con una sonrisa.

Vio como Camus le devolvía el gesto y decidió quedarse así unos instantes más. Se conformaría con eso de momento. Más adelante ya lo abrazaría. Aunque en realidad esperaba algo más. Lo que quería, sobre todo, era que Camus lo abrazara a él. Igual que a Shura. Esperaría. Estaba seguro de que eso pasaría. Muy seguro. Sí.

Ese abrazo tendría que esperar bastante más de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado el pequeño escorpión, porque para el siete de febrero Camus ya se había ido. En pocos días partiría a Siberia, con su maestro, para completar el entrenamiento que le permitiría convertirse en el Santo Dorado de Acuario.

Continuará…


	4. Distancia

Este es un capítulo de transición; no pasa demasiado en él, pero pronto los pequeños aprendices volverán al Santuario para convertirse en Doraditos :3

_**Distancia**_. Capítulo 4

Durante las siguientes semanas los aprendices fueron enviados a los que serían sus lugares de entrenamiento los próximos años. Tan sólo Aioria permaneció en el Santuario junto con su hermano y Saga. No volverían a verse hasta que estuvieran preparados para recibir sus Armaduras.

* * *

Verkhoyansk*, en Siberia Oriental. Ese había sido el destino de Camus. La pequeña población, conocida como el _"polo frío el mundo"_* sería su hogar mientras durase su entrenamiento.

Cuando abandonaron Grecia su maestro le contó que se dirigían al lugar más frío de la Tierra. En aquel momento creyó que exageraba pero ahora estaba convencido de que decía la verdad. Había empezado a congelarse días atrás, cuando pusieron pie en Rusia. Se animó pensando que se aclimataría pero ya habían pasado varios días y aún no se acostumbraba. Su mentor andaba ligero. Ese clima inclemente parecía no afectarle en lo más mínimo. Él caminaba, o algo parecido, unos metros por detrás, siguiéndolo a duras penas, pertrechado con más abrigos de los que jamás hubiera pensado poder llevar encima. Y se había quedado corto. La cosa empeoraba según avanzaban y a esas alturas ya había dejado de sentir algunas partes de su cuerpo. Conocía la nieve. En su ciudad nevaba en invierno y siempre le había gustado jugar con el helado elemento, pero eso era demasiado. Mirase a donde mirase no veía más que un desértico paisaje blanco y congelado. Las palabras de Death Mask regresaron a su cabeza. Aunque no notaba nada raro en su entrepierna sí empezaba a temer por su nariz.

Pararan en una modesta tienda a proveerse de víveres y útiles de primera necesidad antes de continuar camino. Porque no vivirían dentro de la ciudad, no. Aún caminarían un poco más hasta perderse en la nieve y dejar de ver cualquier rastro de civilización. No se sentía capaz de conseguirlo. Jamás lograría convertirse en Caballero. Se moriría de frio antes de alcanzar su objetivo. La tristeza lo invadió, por unos instantes, hasta que esa sensación se transformó en vergüenza de sí mismo. Había hecho una promesa y tenía que cumplirla. Estaba seguro de que él no se rendiría; nunca lo hacía, y, por supuesto, no se permitiría decepcionarlo.

Su maestro se detuvo. Parecía que, por fin, habían llegado. Una pequeña cabaña de madera en medio de la nada. Ahí vivirían. Desde fuera no parecía gran cosa pero en cuanto puso un pie dentro y dejó de sentir ese viento helado azotándole el rostro la consideró un palacio.

* * *

El destino de Milo había sido mucho más benévolo, al menos en lo que al clima se refería. El futuro Caballero de Escorpión completaría su entrenamiento en Milos, _"la isla de los_ _colores"_*_,_ la más occidental del archipiélago de las Cícladas.

A poca distancia de Adamas, su principal puerto, el joven griego se instalaría, junto con su maestro en una humilde barraca de, a su parecer, incierta solidez. Se la quedó mirando por unos instantes. Debían haberse gastado todo el dinero en las Armaduras de Oro, porque, desde luego, con el alojamiento no se habían lucido. Un gesto de su mentor, instándolo a entrar lo hizo ponerse en marcha de nuevo. Dejó sus cosas en el que iba a ser su cuarto y salió, otra vez, al exterior. No estaba seguro de que esa casita no se le fuera a caer encima.

Se sentó en la fina arena de la playa y hundió sus manos en ella. Era suave y cálida. Fijó su mirada en las tranquilas aguas del Egeo, tan azules como sus ojos, y se perdió en sus pensamientos. Debería sentirse afortunado. Viviría en la playa, bajo el sol, en su tierra…, pero no estaba contento. Allí estaría solo y a él le gustaba la gente. Apreciaba a su maestro, era un gran hombre, estricto pero justo. Le debía mucho. Aunque no todo había sido coser y cantar. Sus caracteres habían chocado en un principio y los dos habían tenido que ceder y aprender a tolerarse. De hecho, ambos habían hecho una muy buena labor el uno con el otro. Milo ya tenía muy bien enseñado a su mentor pero no creía que tenerlo como única compañía fuera a bastarle. Sólo dos días desde que partieran del Santuario y ya extrañaba la rutina a la que se había acostumbrado, la peculiar familia que eran… Echaba de menos sus incesantes discusiones con Aioria, las constantes pullas del insufrible cangrejo, los consejos de Saga… En definitiva, su vida.

Se levantó de un saltó cuando escuchó a su preceptor llamándolo para la cena. Se sacudió las manos para deshacerse de los diminutos granos de arena que se le habían quedado pegados. Tendría que lavárselas. Unas minúsculas y brillantes partículas insistían en quedarse donde estaban. Le dedicó una última mirada al mar. Ni sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo perdido en sus cavilaciones, pero debió ser bastante porque había oscurecido. Ahora el mar y el cielo se fundían en un tono azul más oscuro, distinto del de sus ojos, más parecido al de los de aquel que había comenzado a echar de menos semanas atrás. Camus había desaparecido de su vida súbitamente. De un día para otro su maestro decidió que tenían que partir. Ese hombre parecía no llevarse bien con los relojes. Podía pasar de la más absoluta calma a un loco frenesí sin razón aparente. Quizá se le había congelado la parte del cerebro que sirve para medir el tiempo. Ojalá Camus no terminara como él.

Se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia donde su maestro lo esperaba. Un día, no muy lejano, volvería al Santuario para reclamar su Armadura y Camus estaría también allí. Se lo habían prometido en una precipitada despedida y estaba seguro de que ambos cumplirían su palabra.

* * *

Siete de Febrero. Su cumpleaños. Se había levantado temprano, como todos los días desde que llegara a ese congelado lugar, hacía ya más de un año, para iniciar su rutina de entrenamiento. Era casi la hora de comer. Daría por concluida la sesión hasta la tarde. Estaba tirado sobre el hielo, inhalando y espirando a un ritmo acelerado. Tenía los ojos cerrados y recordaba lo pésimo que había sido su primer cumpleaños en Siberia. Su regalo había sido un curioso dato que de nada le iba a servir pero del que estaba seguro no se olvidaría. Ese mismo día del año 1892, en ese mismo lugar, se había registrado la temperatura más baja de la historia, -69'8oC*. Sonrió. ¿Se acordaría su maestro del día que era? Ojalá. No esperaba un regalo, pero sí le gustaría, al menos, una felicitación. Lo admiraba y lo respetaba. Había hecho tanto por él… En ese último año fuera su constante apoyo en el arduo camino que lo separaba de su meta. Era consciente de cuánto había mejorado y todo gracias al Caballero de Plata. Se conformaría con un gesto; una caricia o con una de sus escasas sonrisas. Sólo lo tenía a él.

Se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la cabaña. Caminaba sin prisas, el frío hacía ya tiempo que dejara de ser un problema. Desde que estuvo seguro de que no moriría congelado todas sus fuerzas las había concentrado en aprender. Valo se lo había dicho desde el principio. El entrenamiento sería duro, muy duro. Acorde con el poder de la Armadura que pretendía. Debía estar a la altura.

Cuando entró en la pequeña cocina su maestro lo esperaba sentado a la mesa. Con un gesto le indicó que se sentara y comieron en silencio. Definitivamente no recordaba el día que era y Camus se sintió entristecer. Pidió permiso para marcharse en cuanto terminó con el contenido de su plato pero no lo obtuvo. Fue el finlandés quien se levantó, salió y a los pocos minutos volvió con dos paquetes envueltos en un horrendo papel marrón que entregó a su sorprendido discípulo.

El pequeño los abrió sin saber muy bien qué pensar. Los ojos de Camus se hicieron muy grandes cuando descubrió el contenido del primer paquete. Un libro. En francés. Su maestro pensó que sería una pena que olvidase su lengua natal. Le dio las gracias con una sonrisa y se afanó en abrir el segundo de los bultos. Bizcocho. Sus jugos gástricos se pusieron a cien. En todo el tiempo que llevaba allí no había vuelto a probar un dulce. Su dieta, si bien era sana, no era precisamente el sueño de un niño de seis años. Compartieron la modesta tartaleta y cuando hubieron terminado Camus se levantó y abrazó tímidamente al hombre sentado a su lado susurrándole un sentido gracias. Su maestro le revolvió el pelo y le indicó que se retirase a meditar. Tenía que perfeccionar su autocontrol. Sus técnicas serían más efectivas ejecutadas en total calma y sin titubeos. Con la mente libre de distracciones. Faltaba poco para que volvieran a Grecia y debía estar preparado para que la Armadura de Acuario lo aceptase como su legítimo portador. Camus sabía lo que eso significaba. Hoy meditaría y mañana se pasaría el día en el hielo, bajo la implacable mirada del finlandés, en un arduo entrenamiento; hasta que el dolor de sus entumecidos músculos lo obligase a parar. Conocía muy bien a su maestro y había aprendido que ese hombre no tenía medida. Lo que no se haga hoy, deberá hacerse mañana. Esa era su frase preferida. Lo que no entendía Camus era por qué no se podía repartir.

Sentado sobre su minúscula cama, Camus intentaba hacer lo que se le había ordenado, pero vaciar su mente se le estaba haciendo especialmente difícil. A su cabeza acudieron un montón de recuerdos y aunque ese día había sido más especial de lo que se hubiera atrevido a imaginar no podía evitar pensar en alguien más con el que le hubiera gustado compartirlo.

* * *

Milo se sentía especialmente feliz ese día. Su maestro acababa de comunicarle que en poco tiempo partirían rumbo al Santuario. Estaba preparado para recibir su Armadura. No le cabía la menor duda de que se la merecía. Durante casi dos años había soportado un severo entrenamiento; doloroso, las más de las veces, y agotador, siempre. Por suerte, poseía un espíritu enérgico que le impedía rendirse.

Su maestro sabía que era un encarnizado trabajador pero aún así le sorprendió, más de una vez, la extraordinaria resistencia que el pequeño demostraba; tanto física como moral. La técnica del Escorpión esta intrínsecamente unida al dolor y, a pesar de no ser más que un crío, Milo parecía haberlo comprendido y la aplicaba sin titubeos. Sería un rival difícil de vencer, sobre todo porque parecía disfrutar en el combate. Su actitud arrogante y su entusiasmo lo convertirían en un gran guerrero.

Estaba plantado en medio del cuarto repasando mentalmente todo lo que tendría que empacar. En realidad, poca cosa. Prácticamente lo mismo que había llevado consigo dos años atrás. Algo de ropa, que en ese tiempo se le había quedado más bien escasa, y una importante pila de libros que aún no sabía cómo iba a cargar. Le pareció increíble pero los había leído todos. Su maestro los consideraba parte del entrenamiento así que cada cierto tiempo le entregaba uno que; ya fuera por falta de algo mejor que hacer o porque realmente disfrutaba leyendo, cosa que no admitiría jamás; devoraba en pocos días. Además, él no quería ser el Caballero más tonto de la Orden. Se le ocurrían mejores candidatos a ese título. Esa idea lo hizo sonreír. Pronto volvería a ver a sus compañeros y las cosas serían otra vez como antes. Recordó algo muy importante que no podía olvidar. Su caja de los tesoros. La había escondido bajo uno de los tablones que estaban sueltos en el suelo. Ahora pesaba más que antes, estaba un poco más llena. Durante ese tiempo en Milos había ido recopilando diferentes objetos que le recordarían su estancia en la isla. La abrió para echar un vistazo en su interior. Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Habría pensado alguna vez en él? Pronto lo sabría.

Cotinuará…

*Aclaraciones

**Verkhoyansk**: situada en el extremo nororiental de Siberia es conocida como "el polo frío del mundo". Está considerada como la ciudad más fría del mundo ya que el 7 de Febrero de 1892 registró la temperatura más baja de la historia para una población estable, -69'8oC.

**La isla de los colores**: Milos es conocida como "_la isla de los colores"_ gracias a sus espléndidas bellezas de origen volcánico. Adamas es el puerto principal de la isla y en donde, junto con Plaka, la capital, transcurre la vida más activa de Milos.


	5. Reencuentros

El tiempo de entrenar terminó y todos los aprendices vuelven al Santuario a por sus Armaduras Doradas.

**_Reencuentros_. **Capítulo 5

Metía sus escasas pertenencias en una maleta. El día que llevaba esperando tanto tiempo por fin había llegado. Mañana partirían de regreso a Grecia. Sería un largo viaje; aún tardarían unos días en pisar el Santuario, pero el solo hecho de saber que llegarían hacía que sintiese mariposas revoloteando en su estómago.

Dos años de duros entrenamientos, de sentir el frío maltratando su cuerpo, de soledad…; pero estaba contento. Todo ese esfuerzo había valido la pena. Estaba preparado. Su maestro se lo había dicho y aunque a veces dudara, porque cuando se miraba en el espejo seguía viendo a un niño pequeño, tenía una fe ciega en ese hombre que lo había convertido en lo que sería de ahora en adelante. Un Caballero de Atenea; protector de la humanidad. Eso le daba algo de miedo; pero lo afrontaría. Hasta ahora había cumplido con lo que se esperaba de él y seguiría haciéndolo. Lo había prometido y mantendría esa promesa. No le cabía duda de que él también. Ya no tardaría en descubrirlo y eso lo hacía sentirse realmente feliz.

Valo miraba a su pequeño discípulo mientras el pequeño recogía sus cosas. Se sentía orgulloso de él. Había sido un aprendiz disciplinado y dispuesto. Sería un digno Caballero, aunque no podía evitar pensar si no sería demasiada responsabilidad para un niño de apenas siete años. En cualquier caso no era decisión suya. Su misión era entrenarlo y lo había hecho. Le había enseñado todo lo que sabía y ya no tenía nada más que ofrecerle. Para él era un honor haber sido el maestro del futuro Santo de Acuario; aunque de lo que más orgulloso se sentía era de haberse ganado el afecto del muchacho. Los inicios no habían sido fáciles; pero, poco a poco, sin saber muy bien cómo, entre ellos se había desarrollado un vínculo especial. Ninguno de los dos lo manifestaba abiertamente, pero el sentimiento estaba ahí. No era muy dado a las expresiones de cariño, ni las alentaba y, a veces, se reprendía por ello. Tratar con un niño había sido una novedad para él. Esperaba haberlo hecho bien.

* * *

Se sentía realmente emocionado. Estaba de vuelta. Subía por las escaleras como si tuviese alas en los pies. No había visto a ninguno de sus compañeros e imaginó que, a esas horas, estarían entrenando. Iba de Leo a Virgo cuando escuchó un grito a su espalda.

-¡Milo!

Antes de poder girarse algo cayó sobre él y en menos de nada se encontró en el suelo con Aioria sobre su cuerpo.

-¡Gato gordo! –gritó-. ¡Me aplastas! –le espetó mientras intentaba sacárselo de encima. ¡Yo también te he echado de menos! –confirmó con una sonrisa.

Después de un efusivo abrazo empezaron a hablar atropelladamente, preguntándose y respondiéndose mil y un interrogantes sobre lo que habían hecho durante todo el tiempo que habían estado sin verse. Al cabo de un rato Milo preguntó:

-¿Estamos todos? No me he encontrado con nadie hasta llegar aquí.

-Pues no –respondió el león-. DM, Shura, Camus y Afrodita aún no han regresado, pero tienen que estar al llegar.

Milo sonrió. Tenía que haberlo imaginado.

-Te veo luego –dijo-. Será mejor que vaya a dejar mis cosas antes de que me gane una reprimenda.

Durante los días siguientes recuperó la vida que tanto había echado a faltar. Le pareció que el tiempo no había pasado en ese lugar. Todo seguía tal cual lo recordaba. Fue como si el tiempo que había estado lejos hubiese sido tan sólo un largo sueño del que acababa de despertar. Estaba contento; aunque seguía esperando por algo que lo haría sentirse completamente feliz.

* * *

Esa mañana había entrenado con Aioria, bajo la supervisión de Aioros y Saga. Resultaba bastante más entretenido que sus solitarios entrenamientos en Milos. Iba en busca de su maestro mientras un recurrente pensamiento daba vueltas en su cabeza. DM y Shura habían regresado ya y estaba seguro de que Afrodita sería el siguiente. Si había sido el primero en irse…, ¿por qué tenía que ser el último en regresar?

Caminaba dando puntapiés a las piedras del camino hasta que una voz lo sacó de su mundo interior.

-¡Auch!

Era la voz de Aldebarán. Lo había golpeado con una piedra, sin querer.

-¡Lo siento, Alde! –se disculpó-. Perdona, no te había visto. Pero…, ¿qué haces plantado ahí en medio?

-Espero –explicó con tono de aburrimiento. El de Tauro estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, garabateando con un palo sobre la tierra-. Mi maestro se ha puesto de palique y parece que no tiene prisa –le explicó, señalándole el lugar donde el mencionado se encontraba.

Milo enfocó la mirada hacia donde el otro le indicara. Esa espigada figura que hablaba con el maestro del taurino… La conocía… Si él estaba ahí, entonces…

-¡Hasta luego, Alde! –gritó echando a correr.

-Sí, vale… Hasta luego… -se despidió con el mismo tono aburrido.

Corría escaleras arriba, preguntándose por qué Acuario tenía que ser el penúltimo guardián. Estaba llegando a su propia Casa cuando detuvo su carrera. Una pequeña figura estaba sentada en las escaleras, en la entrada del Templo. Se quedó quieto. Dudaba entre seguir o quedarse donde estaba. Había pasado todo ese tiempo esperando verlo y ahora no sabía qué hacer. Aunque el viento se divertía alborotando su corta melena y no podía verle la cara no le cupo la menor duda. Era él. Era Camus. No lo había visto. Parecía muy entretenido con el libro que tenía en las manos. Cada poco tenía que pasarse la mano por la cara para apartar los mechones de pelo que la brisa se empeñaba en poner delante de sus ojos. En uno de esos gestos levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de aquel que esperaba.

-¡Milo…! -dijo como para confirmárselo a sí mismo. Su cara mostraba una sincera sonrisa.

Se levantó como un resorte y fue derecho a donde el otro se había quedado parado. El libro quedó abandonado en el suelo y ahora eran sus páginas las que sufrían los embates del viento. Camus llegó junto a Milo y sin decir nada lo abrazó. No había olvidado la primera vez que se vieron y sus manos se juntaron. Milo era cálido. Tal cual lo recordaba. Hacía mucho que nadie lo abrazaba y cuando los brazos de su amigo se cerraron sobre su espalda se abandonó a la sensación.

-Me alegro de verte –susurró junto a su oído.

-Yo también –dijo mientras se separaba de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos-. ¿Qué hacías aquí?

-Te esperaba –explicó-. Antes, cuando pasé, no estabas.

-¿Cuándo has llegado? –peguntó-. ¿Sabes? Estaba seguro de que serías el último en llegar.

-Y lo he sido –confesó-. Afrodita llegó esta mañana temprano. Yo a penas llevo aquí un par de horas.

Milo sonrió. Lo sabía.

Camus recogió su libro del suelo y ambos se sentaron en las escaleras. Se felicitaron por haberlo conseguido. La ceremonia de entrega de las Armaduras sería en poco tiempo y los dos estarían allí. Como lo habían pensado dos años atrás, cuando se despidieron precipitadamente en ese mismo lugar donde ahora se habían reencontrado.

* * *

-¡Estás aquí!

-Sí, llevo aquí un buen rato –admitió.

-Ya…, el mismo que yo llevo buscándote –sonaba algo molesto-. Algún día tendrás que dejarme ese libro… debe ser interesantísimo… -añadió con cierto retintín. Le molestaba tener que competir con un libro por la atención de Camus.

-Cuando quieras –accedió-. Pero está en francés.

-Mmm, bueno –aceptó, sentándose al lado de su amigo- entonces, quizás puedas leérmelo.

-Claro, puedo ir traduciendo mientras leo…, creo –nunca lo había hecho antes.

-No, léemelo en francés –pidió muy seguro-. Puedo intentar averiguar qué estás diciendo.

Camus lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Sí que era optimista.

-Vale. Tú escucha –y comenzó-. _Dans la bonne ville de Tarascon…*_ -miró a su compañero, como instándole a que dijese lo que creía haber entendido.

-¿Érase una vez…? –Milo probó, mirando a Camus esperanzado.

-No –sonrió Camus-. Creo que mejor te lo traduzco.

-Sí –tuvo que admitir-. Pero dime una cosa, ¿por qué te gusta tanto?

-Es un regalo –explicó-. El maestro me lo regaló en mi segundo año en Siberia. Me dijo que no debía olvidar mi lengua materna. Ha sido mi mejor compañía en todo este tiempo.

-Ya entiendo... pero, oye, deja eso ahora. Ven, hay algo que quiero enseñarte –dijo incorporándose. Cuando estuvo de pie tendió una mano a Camus para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Camus agarró la mano que Milo le ofrecía y lo siguió en dirección al bosque. Era una apacible tarde, no se movía ni una hoja. Caminaban en silencio y al cabo de pocos minutos divisaron, a la sombra de un árbol, dos figuras cómodamente tumbadas sobre el verde pasto, mordisqueando sendas briznas de hierba.

-¡Hola! –saludó Milo.

Los dos relajados muchachos dieron un respingo al oírlo.

-¡Hola! –respondió Aldebarán.

-¡Ya era hora…! –reclamó Aioria-. ¿Dónde os habíais metido?

-Ha sido culpa mía… -se disculpó Camus. Aunque no sabía que hubiese alguien esperándolos.

-Bueno ya da igual. Vámonos –apremió Milo-. Aún tenemos que llegar.

Los cuatro se pusieron en marcha.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Camus. Milo no le había dicho qué era lo que quería mostrarle.

-Ya lo verás… -respondió sin dar más explicaciones.

Mientras caminaban, adentrándose cada vez más en el bosque, iban saltando de una orilla a otra del pequeño riachuelo que discurría entre los árboles y charlando animadamente sobre cómo creían que serían sus vidas una vez tuvieran sus Armaduras de Caballeros.

-Camus… -llamó Aioria.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué es un beso francés? –el de Leo había estado bastante pensativo durante todo el camino y a penas interviniera en la conversación.

Camus lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

-No sé… -dijo. Él no sabía que en Francia la gente se besase de manera diferente que en el resto del mundo-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Lo escuché…, y me dio curiosidad.

La pregunta despertó también el interés de Milo y Aldebarán que observaban a sus compañeros con cara de querer saber.

-Pues yo no sé qué pueda ser eso del beso francés… aunque, bueno…, yo no sé mucho de besos –admitió, algo avergonzado.

Sus compañeros rieron con su gesto, aunque ellos no supieran más que él, hiriendo su orgullo.

-¡Los esquimales se besan frotándose la nariz! –les espetó, como queriendo recuperar su dignidad.

-¿Frotándose la nariz? –preguntó Milo, arqueando una ceja. No le parecía que eso fuese un beso.

Camus asintió.

-¿Cómo?

En un intento de recuperar su honra dañada se acercó al escorpión y sujetándole la cara con ambas manos juntó sus narices para frotarlas suavemente. Cuando sintió el aliento del otro en su rostro y se vio reflejado en sus, tremendamente abiertos, ojos, fue consciente de lo cerca que estaban. Sintió como la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas y, deseando que nadie más se diera cuenta, se separó de él, mirando al suelo. Milo también se sintió ruborizar, pero el tímido gesto de su compañero lo hizo sonreir y olvidar su propio sonrojo. Tiró de su brazo para que mirara como Aldebarán y Aioria los habían imitado.

-Esto es una tontería –dijo el de Leo apartándose del otro.

-Claro… -dijo Milo con sorna-… no como tus besos de mariposa…

-¡Eso fue cuando era pequeño! –se defendió.

-¡Ya! Como ahora eres tan grande… -replicó manteniendo el mismo tono.

-¡Pues claro, garrapata! –avanzaba muy molesto hacia su amigo.

Camus miró a Aldebarán. Ya era raro que hubiesen tardado tanto en empezar.

-¿Qué es eso del beso de mariposa? –preguntó el francés, queriendo frenar la discusión que ya se avecinaba.

Aioria se acercó a él e intentó acariciar con sus pestañas la mejilla de Camus.

-¿Qué sientes? –preguntó.

-Cosquillas.

-Aioros dice que así sería el beso de una mariposa –explicó.

-¡Bah! –exclamó Aldebarán-. Eso son tonterías. Yo conozco un beso mucho más interesante.

Sus compañeros lo miraron con curiosidad.

-Un beso de vaca –dijo.

-¡¿Un beso de vaca?! –preguntaron a coro los otros tres.

Aldebarán sonrió y sin dar más explicaciones caminó hacia Milo. Puso una mano tras su cabeza y le pasó la lengua por la cara.

-¡Ahhhg! –gritó el besado-. ¡Pero qué guarro! ¡Qué asco, qué asco!

Camus y Aioria reían mientras Milo se limpiaba la cara con los bajos de su camiseta.

-Tenías razón –reconoció Aioria, entre risas-. Los besos de vaca son mucho mejores.

Empezaba a caminar de nuevo cuando escuchó la voz de Milo a sus espaldas.

-¡Espera! Yo aún conozco otro beso.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó, volviéndose para mirarlo.

-El de pez –dijo-. Afrodita me lo enseñó.

Cuando Camus vio que Milo se aproximaba a su posición entrecerró los ojos, temiéndose lo peor. El escorpión succionaba sus propios carrillos y movía los labios, boqueando, tal cual lo haría un pez. Manteniendo ese gesto, rozó la mejilla del de Acuario, quien abrió los ojos aliviado.

-El de vaca sigue siendo el mejor –sentenció Aioria. Luego miró a Aldebarán y sin necesidad de mediar palabra saltaron sobre los otros dos para darles un húmedo beso bovino.

Durante unos minutos en los que lo único que se escuchaba eran risas y gritos, se enzarzaron en una amorosa pelea intentando dar, sin recibir, el temido y mojado beso de vaca.

Al rato, estaban otra vez en camino.

-Ahí está –dijo Milo. Miraba a Camus mientras señalaba con su dedo índice una abertura en la base de la montaña.

-Es una cueva… -murmuró un asombrado francés, adelantando el paso.

-Sí –explicó-. Aioria y yo la descubrimos hace unas semanas. Dentro hay infinidad de corredores y pequeñas grutas pero no hemos podido explorarla todavía.

-Aioros dice que es peligroso adentrarse demasiado –intervino Aioria-. Sería fácil perderse. Pero podemos jugar dentro mientras sigamos viendo la salida.

Entre juegos pasaron un buen rato. Pronto se convertirían en Santos Dorados pero, en realidad y en ese momento, no eran más que unos niños con ganas de jugar y, a ello se dedicaron gran parte de la tarde, convirtiéndose en audaces caballeros que luchaban contra enemigos ocultos entre las rocas.

Tras haber sido vencedores y vencidos se encontraban sentados en el suelo, haciendo tiempo, mientras se decidían a volver. Milo se levantó y tiró del brazo de Camus, indicándole que lo siguiera. Así lo hizo. Caminaban hacia el interior de la cueva, mirando hacia atrás, procurando no perder de vista a los otros dos. Al dar la vuelta en un recodo dejaron de verlos.

-Ya no los veo –dijo Camus-. Deberíamos volver. Además, no tenemos con qué iluminarnos y ahí dentro estará oscuro.

Milo sacó una pequeña linterna de un bolsillo.

-Vamos…, un poco más… –lo miraba con ojos suplicantes-. ¿No quieres saber qué hay más adentro? Sólo hemos girado una vez. Basta con que nos acordemos.

-Está bien… -aceptó dudoso-. Pero sólo unos metros.

Un poco más adelante encontraron un pequeño lago subterráneo. En sus tranquilas aguas se reflejaban hermosas creaciones multicolores de estalactitas. Los dos muchachos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Poseídos por un repentino espíritu aventurero rodearon el estanque y se adentraron en otro corredor. Escucharon un murmullo de agua corriendo y se encaminaron hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Era una cascada, no muy caudalosa, detrás de la cual, les pareció ver una pequeña abertura. Se miraron y decidieron ir hacia allí. Tras unos pocos pasos se encontraron en una gran sala repleta de estalactitas y estalagmitas. Caminaron entre ellas admirando la belleza del lugar. La linterna de Milo parpadeó.

-Deberíamos volver –propuso Camus-. Si se apaga no encontraremos el camino.

Milo asintió.

Dieron media vuelta y se encontraron con que aquella sala tenía tres corredores de salida. No se habían dado cuenta hasta el momento y aunque ninguno de los dos dijo nada, tras un rato de deambular por allí, no podían recordar por cuál habían entrado.

Como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo se dirigieron hacia el que se encontraba en el centro y entraron en él. Estaban oyendo de nuevo el fluir del agua así que se sintieron aliviados, seguros de haber acertado. Ese corredor los llevó a una pequeña sala donde había una fuente de cristalinas aguas, pero ni rastro de cascada. Se habían equivocado. Se disponían a desandar el camino cuando la linterna parpadeó de nuevo y se apagó. Milo la sacudió con energía y les dio unos segundos más de luz hasta que se apagó definitivamente.

-Milo–llamó Camus.

-Estoy aquí –estiró su brazo hasta tocar a su amigo y agarró su mano.

-Demos la vuelta, el camino hasta aquí ha sido recto. Deberíamos llegar a la otra sala sin problemas –sugirió Camus.

-Vale –aceptó el escorpión y se dirigieron a la sala que habían abandonado minutos atrás.

Llevaban un buen rato caminando y todavía no habían llegado a ninguna parte. Empezaban a pensar que se habían perdido de nuevo.

-Esto no funciona –dijo Camus-. Creo que nos hemos vuelto a equivocar. Quizá deberíamos… -no pudo terminar su frase.

-¡Aioria! ¡Aldebarán! –Milo llamaba, esperando que sus compañeros pudieran oírlos. El eco de su voz inundó las galerías pero no obtuvo ningún resultado.

Fuera, un impaciente león daba vueltas frente a la entrada de la cueva. Hacía ya un buen rato que Camus y Milo desaparecieran y empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-Quizás deberíamos volver y avisar a alguien –propuso el de Tauro-. Hace mucho que se han ido. Puede que se hayan perdido.

Aioria asintió y mientras murmuraba lo estúpidos que eran los otros dos emprendió la marcha siguiendo a un apurado Aldebarán que ya lo aventajaba en varios metros.

En vista de lo infructuoso de su llamada, Milo y Camus, decidieron no volver a intentarlo, el sonido que la caverna les devolvía era tremendamente desagradable. Probaron a hacer arder sus Cosmos pero no pudieron. Allí dentro no eran más que dos niños normales, perdidos en la oscuridad. Siguieron caminando un rato más hasta que Camus tiró de la mano de Milo haciendo que se detuviera.

-No tiene sentido que sigamos caminando –dijo-. Sólo conseguiremos perdernos más. Aioria y Aldebarán nos echarán de menos antes o después y enviarán a alguien a buscarnos. Además, aquí dentro hace mucho calor. Estoy cansado.

Milo asintió, aunque el otro no pudiera verlo.

-Lo siento –murmuró.

-No te preocupes –procuró consolarlo. Su voz había sonado triste-. También ha sido culpa mía –se echó al suelo y apoyó la espalda contra una de las paredes. Empezaba a costarle trabajo respirar.

Milo se sentó a su lado. No podía evitar sentirse culpable. Sintió como Camus apoyaba la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Quédate tranquilo –le dijo-. Yo cuidaré de ti.

-Sólo necesito descansar un poco y estaré bien –pretendía sonar confiado, no quería que Milo lo creyera débil pero se sentía realmente agotado. Gruesas gotas de sudor corrían por su cuerpo. Le parecía que a cada instante hacía más calor allí dentro y no podía hacer nada para mitigarlo.

Milo abrió los ojos. Creía haber oído a alguien llamándolo. Se había quedado dormido. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se habían sentado en ese lugar. Se quedó muy quieto intentando averiguar si lo que había oído era verdad o sólo lo había soñado.

Sonrió. Estaba seguro. Alguien lo llamaba en la distancia.

-¡Camus! –agitó el cuerpo de su amigo-. ¡Nos han encontrado! –exclamó con alegría. Se levantó para responder a la llamada y la cabeza del acuariano, que aún reposaba en su hombro, resbaló hasta llegar al suelo-. ¡Estamos aquí! –gritó mientras se agachaba de nuevo para amparar a su caído compañero.

En breves instantes pudo ver dos alargadas sombras que se dirigían hacia ellos.

-¡Milo el intrépido! –exclamó Saga-. Menuda habéis montado… -le dijo ofreciéndole una mano y meneando la cabeza.

Avergonzado, bajó la cabeza y observó cómo Aioros recogía el cuerpo de Camus.

-No está bien –murmuró.

-No te preocupes –lo consoló el de Géminis-. Aquí dentro hace calor y no está acostumbrado. Se pondrá bien en cuanto le dé el aire.

Se quedaron unos minutos frente a la entrada de la cueva esperando a que Camus se recuperase. Cuando pareció completamente restablecido iniciaron la vuelta a las Doce Casas.

-Creí haberos dicho que no entraseis ahí –reprendió Aioros-. Esa cueva es un lugar de culto. Todos los que entran en ella son despojados de cualquiera que sea el poder que posean, todos deben estar en igualdad de condiciones. Vuestros Cosmos no funcionan ahí.

Los pequeños se miraron. Lo habían averiguado de la peor manera.

-Lo sentimos –murmuraron.

-Claro que debéis sentirlo –continuó Aioros-. Habéis hecho mal y además deberéis disculparos con Aldebarán y Aioria. Les habéis dado un buen susto.

-Con un poco de suerte –informó Saga- vuestros maestros no se habrán enterado. Podéis consideraros afortunados.

Continuaron en silencio, cosa que los dos niños agradecieron puesto que se sentían sumamente avergonzados, hasta que llegaron a su destino. Hicieron parada obligada para disculparse con sus compañeros que, a pesar de todo, se alegraron de verlos y continuaron rumbo a sus respectivas Casas con la esperanza de que sus maestros nunca supieran de su aventura. Ellos tampoco volvieron a hablar del tema.

* * *

La ceremonia de entrega de las Armaduras se había llevado a cabo días atrás. Ya eran los flamantes poseedores de las Cloths doradas. Camus llevaba días dándole vueltas a algo que quería decirle a Milo. Sabía que sería una conversación difícil pero no podía posponerla por más tiempo.

Estaban sentados en las gradas del Coliseo esperando para empezar el entrenamiento.

-Milo… -susurró como si esperase que el otro no lo oyera.

-¿Sí? –se volvió para mirarlo.

Para su desgracia sí lo había oído así que no tenía más remedio que continuar.

-Mi maestro volverá a Siberia en unos días –tragó saliva y continuó-. Va a entrenar a un aspirante a Caballero de Plata y yo… -las palabras se le atragantaban- … yo…, yo voy a volver con él.

Milo abrió mucho los ojos y negó.

-¿Por qué vas a hacer eso? –preguntó incrédulo.

-Bueno, aún tengo mucho que mejorar –explicó balbuceante.- Mi soplo glacial aún dista del cero absoluto y si me quedo aquí nunca lo conseguiré. Necesito…, necesito el frío, para poder progresar y ser el Caballero que se supone que debo ser… -bajó la cabeza. Sabía que tenía razón pero la mirada de Milo lo hacía dudar de sus argumentos.

Milo iba a replicar pero en ese momento lo llamaron y su vendaval de razones en contra tuvo que esperar. Cuando terminó el entrenamiento no vio a Camus así que buscó a Saga. El guardián de Géminis siempre le daba buenos consejos y ahora mismo necesitaba uno con urgencia. Lo encontró a la entrada de su Templo.

-Saga –llamó.

-Hola Milo –lo saludó-. ¿A qué viene esa cara? –preguntó cuando reparó en el ceño fruncido que el pequeño traía.

-Camus dice que se va, que tiene que mejorar y que aquí no puede hacerlo –explicó atropelladamente-. ¿Qué es lo que quiere mejorar si ya ha conseguido su Armadura?

Saga se acercó al menor y lo hizo sentarse a su lado.

-Milo –pasó una mano sobre su rebelde cabellera- todos podemos mejorar siempre. Camus aún no ha llegado al límite de sus posibilidades y aquí no podrá hacerlo. Su energía cósmica –explicó- es distinta de la del resto de nosotros. Sus técnicas requieren de temperaturas muy bajas y este lugar no es el adecuado para eso. Supongo que no querrás que sea un Caballero débil. Aunque sea difícil para ti perder a un amigo deberías apoyarlo en esto. Él volverá. Si de verdad te consideras su amigo procura no ponérselo más difícil. Estoy seguro de que él tampoco quiere marcharse y tomar esa decisión le habrá resultado complicado pero sabe que es lo mejor.

No era lo que hubiese querido oír, pero no le quedó más remedio que admitir que Saga estaba en lo cierto, así que, tragándose las ganas de llorar, buscó a Camus para decirle que entendía sus razones. Cuando volviera ellos dos decidirían quién era el más fuerte.

Días después se despedían nuevamente, con ojos llorosos, esperando un pronto reencuentro.

* * *

-Milo –Shura lo saludaba con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

Le devolvió el gesto.

-¿Cuándo has llegado? –preguntó.

-Ahora mismo –respondió-. Si me permites, me gustaría llegar cuanto antes a mi Templo.

Milo hizo un gesto con el brazo indicándole que podía pasar. Shura avanzó unos pasos y se detuvo.

-Milo –llamó-. ¿Te acuerdas del niño bonito? –preguntó cuando tuvo la atención del otro.

-Camus… -susurró. Claro que se acordaba de él. Pero había pasado tanto tiempo… Cinco años. Muchas cosas habían sucedido en ese tiempo. Las circunstancias los habían hecho madurar a toda prisa. En su cabeza tenía el recuerdo de un niño pequeño y no imaginaba cómo podía ser ahora. Todos habían cambiado, habían crecido…-. ¿Lo has visto?

Shura asintió.

-Hace como un mes Valo los trajo a él y a su otro discípulo a entrenar conmigo y mi maestro. Quería ver qué tal les iba en un lugar más cálido.

-Y…, ¿cómo está?

-Bueno…, digamos que se ha puesto… más bonito –informó sin emoción-. Aunque pronto lo verás por ti mismo porque, según me dijo, tenía intención de regresar en breve.

Los siguientes días los pasó montando guardia a la entrada de su Templo esperando verlo aparecer.

Esa mañana hacía calor y aunque su Casa estaba bastante arriba el aire no se movía en absoluto. Estaba sentado en las escaleras, acalorado y aburrido. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y vio una figura que bajaba a toda prisa. ¿Quién demonios era? No había visto pasar a nadie hacia arriba. Se levantó para tener una mejor visión. Tan sólo los separaba un tramo de escalones. Una melena oscura que se agitaba por la carrera de su dueño… Tenía que ser él.

Camus lo vio y frenó su carrera. Caminó despacio hasta quedar frente a Milo. Todas sus ansias se convirtieron repentinamente en indecisión. ¿Qué hacer?

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron dos pares de pupilas se dilataron cual las de un felino al acecho.

-Milo…

-Camus…

CONTINUARÁ...

Aclaraciones

-_Dans la bonne ville de Tarascon_: en la buena ciudad de Tarascon. Del _**"Tartarín de Tarascón"**_ de Alphonse Daudet. No sería la lectura más adecuada para un niño de siete años pero fue lo único que pudo encontrar en Siberia que estuviese escrito en francés.

-En Grecia, debido a la rica estructura geológica y a la historia, se han formado una multitud de bellísimos subterráneos y cuevas submarinas, que se extienden tanto por el área continental como por la insular. La cueva de este capítulo no es ninguna en concreto, he tomado datos de varias para crear una.


	6. De vuelta

Han sido varios años de ausencia y Camus regresa al Santuario preguntándose si las cosas seguirán igual...

**_De vuelta_**. Capítulo 6

Ninguna palabra salió de sus labios. Tan sólo se quedaron parados de pie, uno frente al otro, acostumbrándose a la nueva imagen de quién por tanto tiempo habían extrañado. En estos momentos ambos tenían la misma edad, doce años. Los niños que fueran ya habían abandonado sus cuerpos para dejar paso a los jóvenes que eran ahora y que tanta zozobra causaban en aquel que tenían delante. Como presas de un encantamiento, ni siquiera se atrevían a pestañear, por miedo a que la imagen ante sus ojos fuese a desaparecer. Sentían a sus corazones latir agitados y las piernas temblorosas mientras se escrutaban en silencio

Camus clavó su mirada en la de su compañero. Esa no había cambiado. Sus grandes y expresivos ojos turquesa seguían ahí, brillando con picardía, iluminando más, si cabe, ese rostro de piel canela, enmarcado por una rebelde cabellera de bucles indomables que ahora se pegaban a su cara y su cuello por el sofocante calor de ese día. Las tiernas facciones del niño que recordaba ya no estaban, sus rasgos se habían endurecido, como el resto de su cuerpo, pero su gesto no había perdido ni un ápice de la dulzura que siempre le había mostrado. Había crecido; los dos habían crecido, pero no pudo apreciar con claridad si ya estaban a la par o si seguiría en ligera desventaja con respecto a su griego compañero. Tendría que esperar a estar más cerca para comprobarlo.

Milo naufragó en los calmos océanos que para él eran los ojos de Camus. Esos que lo habían conquistado desde la primera vez que lo vio. Esos que eran iguales a su pequeño tesoro color zafiro. Estudió con minuciosidad el nuevo aspecto de su compañero. Le había crecido el pelo desde la última vez. Eso lo tenían en común. Su indómita melena hacía también mucho tiempo que no veía unas tijeras. El color de su piel también era diferente. Ya no se veía tan pálido. El reflejo del sol sobre la nieve de Siberia le había proporcionado un tono sutil; alejado de la extrema blancura que años atrás presentaba, otorgándole calidez a sus delicadas facciones. No pudo evitar preguntarse si el resto de su piel, la que no estaba a la vista, tendría también ese color o conservaría aún la tonalidad marfileña que su mente evocaba. Sus labios se despegaron levemente. Quería decirle algo pero alguien se le adelantó.

-¡Hey, Camus! ¡Bienvenido! –el León Dorado los sacó de su embobamiento. Había llegado instantes después del acuariano y un recuerdo lejano lo golpeó de repente. Ya estaban otra vez como al principio.

El francés parpadeó, con rapidez, un par de veces y respondió al saludo de su compañero acompañando sus palabras con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Inmediatamente sus ojos volvieron a buscar los de Milo. Estaba seguro de que pensaban lo mismo. Aioria de Leo…, un especialista en romper encantamientos.

-¿Qué has venido a hacer tú aquí? –preguntó Milo con fastidio. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí el León? Tenía que aparecerse precisamente en ese momento. No podía haber resultado más inoportuno. Aún escuchaba la voz de Camus resonando en sus oídos. Había perdido el agudo tono infantil pero conservaba todavía su peculiar acento. En cualquier caso, no esperaba que las primeras palabras que escuchase salir de su boca estuviesen dirigidas a Aioria.

-Descuida Milo, –respondió el León con una sonrisa burlona- no he venido a verte a ti. Escuché que Camus había regresado y quería saludarlo -explicó mientras se giraba para mirar al galo-. Ha sido una suerte encontrarte aquí. Me has ahorrado un montón de escaleras –continuó, y, acercándose al de Acuario, le tendió la mano-. Me alegro de verte. ¿Has vuelto para quedarte?

Camus correspondió al gesto y asintió. Su cerebro aún intentaba procesar las nuevas voces de sus compañeros. Desde luego sonaban diferentes a cómo las recordaba pero lo que no había cambiado, en absoluto, era el uso que les daban. Por lo visto las cosas seguían igual entre esos dos. Ese pensamiento lo hizo sentirse un tanto temeroso. ¿Las cosas serían iguales también con él? Quizás había pasado demasiado tiempo y ya no ocupaba el mismo lugar que años atrás en sus afectos.

-Creo que ya estoy preparado para hacerme cargo de mi responsabilidad aquí –confirmó en un tono un tanto indiferente. Lo cierto es que no estaba tan seguro de sus palabras pero ese no era un tema que fuera a tratar con el de Leo.

-Los muchachos están abajo, en la Casa de Tauro –informó Aioria-. Aldebarán regresó ayer de Brasil y ha traído unos dulces que asegura son los mejores del mundo así que habrá que comprobarlo, ¿no? –su sugerencia iba acompañada de una amplia sonrisa.

-Claro –Camus asintió. No es que fuera un amante de los dulces pero Aioria se había quedado mirándolo en espera de una respuesta y, además, si todos sus compañeros estaban allí, mejor que mejor; no tendría que pasar por el trance de ir a presentarse ante ellos uno por uno.

Luego de echar un vistazo a Milo, que mostraba su aceptación al plan con una sonrisa, concluyo que lo lógico en ese momento sería comenzar a caminar en dirección al Templo del bueno de Aldebarán así que, sin más, se dirigió hacia las escaleras e inició el descenso del ingente número de peldaños que aún los separaban de su destino.

Milo caminaba justo detrás de él hasta que al pasar al lado de Aioria, que se había mantenido en su lugar viendo como el de Acuario le pasaba por delante, lo sujetó por un brazo.

-Tendré que preguntarle cómo lo hace –le susurró.

-¿Cómo hace el qué? –inquirió el Escorpión con gesto desconcertado.

-Cómo consigue que estés quieto y callado por más de un minuto –explicó.

Milo soltó una carcajada.

-Ni aunque volvieses a nacer –le aseguró-. Eso no está en tu mano –y, soltándose del agarre que el otro aún mantenía sobre su persona, se apresuró para dar alcance a Camus que ya les sacaba una buena ventaja.

Al ver que sus compañeros no lo seguían detuvo su avance. En pocos segundos lo sorprendió la presencia de Milo a su lado.

-Me alegro mucho de que estés de vuelta –Milo hizo una apresurada confesión sabiendo que Aioria no tardaría mucho en darle alcance-. Siento no habértelo dicho antes.

-Yo también estoy contento de estar aquí de nuevo –Camus correspondió con una sonrisa a las palabras del griego.

-No olvides que tú y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes –Milo no había olvidado ese pequeño reto entre los dos y supo que Camus tampoco cuando éste meneó su cabeza en gesto de asentimiento.

Aioria los adelantó en ese momento al grito de "¡nenita el último!".

Tras mirarse por un segundo iniciaron la persecución del felino. Ese calificativo era algo que sus egos adolescentes no estaban dispuestos a tolerar.

Durante el trayecto que los separaba de la Casa del Toro Dorado protagonizaron una pugna poco digna de su rango de Caballeros. Las más marrulleras tácticas eran válidas para no terminar en último lugar y, en un reñido tramo final, terminaron por entrar a trompicones en el recinto de Aldebarán.

-¡Eres un animal con ropa, Aioria! –increpó entre jadeos un furioso Escorpión. Al igual que sus compañeros, con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, Milo intentaba recuperar el aliento-. ¡Casi me arrancas un brazo!

-No haberte metido en mi camino –fue la respuesta del mencionado, que ya se incorporaba-. Entonces, ¿al final quién ha ganado?

-Creo que un empate nos permitiría mantener nuestro orgullo a los tres –propuso un conciliador Camus.

Una vez aceptada la moción; si bien a regañadientes puesto que todos estaban seguros de haber sido los primeros, pero lo que sea por mantener intacto el orgullo, continuaron su camino hacia la parte privada del Templo en busca del resto de sus compañeros.

Los encontraron en una pequeña sala, sentados alrededor de una mesita, bien concentrados en dar buena cuenta de los famosos pastelillos. El dueño de la Casa fue el primero en reparar en la presencia de los recién llegados y con una afable sonrisa en el rostro se acercó para saludarlos.

-¡Camus! ¡Dichosos los ojos! –exclamó mientras lo estrujaba entre sus brazos a modo de cordial bienvenida.

-Sssi… -Camus sentía que ese abrazo le había hecho perder todo el aire de sus pulmones. El taurino sí que había crecido. Siempre había sido el más grande pero con el paso de los años la diferencia se había hecho notable-. Yo también me alegro de verte –le dijo cuando su cuerpo se vio libre de la presión y pudo volver a respirar.

Al apartarse Aldebarán se dio cuenta de que todas las miradas estaban fijas en él. Procurando permanecer tranquilo paseó sus pupilas por los rostros de los allí presentes. Sí, definitivamente había estado fuera demasiado tiempo. Shura había sido el único con quien se había topado desde su llegada, esa mañana, pero el de Capricornio no suponía una novedad para él; habían estado entrenando juntos no hacía mucho. Se sintió extraño. Era consciente del escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometido y no le gustaba sentirse el centro de tanta atención. Sabía de lo sucedido con Aioros y de la misteriosa desaparición de Saga pero, ellos no eran los únicos ausentes. ¿Mu? El de Aries no estaba presente en esa informal reunión y sabía que tenía muy buena relación con el anfitrión. ¿Sería buena idea preguntar? Shaka interrumpió el fluir de sus pensamientos. El de Virgo le dedicó una ligera reverencia que correspondió y luego repitió, como muestra de respeto, para el resto de sus compañeros. El brazo de Aldebarán sobre su hombro, instándolo a sentarse a la mesa puso fin a ese incómodo momento.

Milo acercó unas sillas y los dos se apretujaron entre Shura y Afrodita mientras que Aioria ocupó un puesto junto a Shaka.

-¡Panda de hienas! –exclamó un indignado León-. ¡Os los habéis comido todos! –la bandeja situada en el centro de la mesa sólo conservaba unas cuantas migajas de los tan alardeados dulces.

Sus protestas fueron acalladas por un sonriente Aldebarán que regresaba de alguna otra estancia con una bandeja a rebosar de pasteles.

-Tranquilo, fiera –lo calmó-. Hay suficientes para todos.

-¿Cómo dices que se llama esto? –preguntó Milo mientras daba el primer mordisco a una de esas apetecibles bolas de chocolate.

-_Brigadeiro_* –respondió con orgullo el de Tauro.

Mientras paladeaba uno de esos dulces, Camus tuvo que admitir que los famosos _brigadeiros_eran la cosa más deliciosa que había probado en su vida.

Durante el tiempo que duraron los dulces compartieron anécdotas acerca de entrenamientos y misiones.

-Por cierto, Camus… –DM se dirigió al de Acuario con un tono de voz que, sin lugar a dudas, escondía alguna intención más allá de la simple curiosidad- … ¿sigues de una pieza?

El rostro del francés compuso su más gesto serio para responder a su molesto compañero, esforzándose por no enrojecer al recordar el momento más vergonzoso de su corta existencia.

-Sí. Muchas gracias por tu interés –dijo sin más. No le daría pie a que lo enredase en una conversación que de seguro no le traería nada bueno. En el fondo las cosas no habían cambiado tanto-. Muchas gracias, Aldebarán, por tu hospitalidad, pero creo que debo regresar ya. Ni siquiera he deshecho mi equipaje –explicó al tiempo que se levantaba-. Me he alegrado de veros a todos –la última palabra la pronunció en un tono algo más fuerte y con la mirada fija en el rostro del cuarto guardián.

-Creo que todos deberíamos regresar –Shura apoyó la idea del de Acuario levantándose también.

Las palabras del de Capricornio fueron algo así como una orden para los demás, quienes, de inmediato, se apuraron a abandonar sus sillas y tomar el camino hacia sus respectivas moradas. En la salida se despidieron de Aldebarán e iniciaron el penoso ascenso.

Poco a poco, templo a templo, el grupo iba descendiendo en número. Cuando llegaron a Escorpio Milo se plantó delante de Camus.

-Mañana, después del entrenamiento, en el claro del bosque –la expresión de extrañeza que le devolvió el rostro del acuariano le hizo darse cuenta de que debía explicarse mejor-. Quiero ver cuánto has mejorado. Si estos cinco años han valido la pena. Recuerdas que me lo debes, ¿verdad?

Camus sonrió y asintió.

-En cualquier caso…, estoy seguro de que te daré una paliza –afirmó con tono fanfarrón.

-Por lo visto estás muy seguro de ti mismo, ¿no? –cuestionó Camus, ampliando la sonrisa en sus labios-. Quizás mañana a estas horas no estarás tan orgulloso –su tono era desafiante.

-Lo veremos mañana –respondió sin rebajar ni un grado su seguridad.

-Muy bien. Hasta mañana, entonces –se despidió.

-Hasta mañana –contestó; y se quedó parado, viéndolo correr tras Shura y Afrodita quienes hacía ya un buen rato que habían desaparecido de su vista.

Camus dio alcance a los dos mayores y en silenciosa compañía llegaron a Capricornio donde se despidieron de su guardián. En Acuario deseó buenas noches al guardián de Piscis y se dirigió a su habitación. Sobre la cama lo esperaba una enorme maleta. Allí la había dejado esa misma mañana mientras daba vueltas y vueltas en busca del modo más adecuado para presentarse ante su compañero de tres templos más abajo. No importó cuanto lo hubiese pensado, al final ese encuentro había sido tan extraño como el de la primera vez que se habían encontrado. Miraba la maleta con intensidad; como esperando alguna reacción por parte del inanimado objeto. Por más que la miró no apreció ninguna reacción. Frunció el entrecejo. No se sentía ahora con ánimos para ponerse a ordenar, así que la agarró por el asa y la dejó en una esquina. Se tumbó sobre la cama mirando al techo. ¿Y ahora qué? Ya estaba de vuelta. Ocuparía el puesto que le correspondía como portador de la armadura de Acuario. Eso lo tenía claro. Pero…, ¿había algo más que eso para él? Puede que debiese avergonzarse por sus pensamientos; pero el servicio a una diosa que jamás había visto no era la razón por la que había regresado. Hubiese sido feliz en Siberia. El inhóspito lugar había calado hondo en él; pero no tanto como su principal motivo para estar ahí ahora.

En Escorpio, Milo daba vueltas en su cuarto. Había vuelto. Estaría ahí a diario. Eso era algo que había estado esperando durante mucho tiempo. ¿Qué significaba eso? Sonrió. Tenía la sensación de que se había pasado toda la vida esperándolo. De hecho sí. La mayor parte de su vida, al menos. ¿Durante ese tiempo Camus también habría pensado en él? ¿Debería preguntárselo? Sentía una fuerte curiosidad pero no sabía si sería lo correcto. ¿Qué sentía Camus por él? ¿Qué sentía él por Camus? A lo largo de todos esos años había sido su pequeña obsesión. ¿Cómo serían las cosas ahora que se verían todos los días? A pesar del tiempo y la distancia estaba seguro de que eran importantes el uno para el otro; de que compartían un sentimiento común. ¿Amistad?

Continuará…

*Aclaraciones

-_**Brigadeiro**_: popular postre brasileño. Es una especia de bola de chocolate, parecida a las trufas de chocolate, hecha con chocolate, manteca y leche condensada.


	7. Confesión

Milo le recuerda a Camus que tienen algo pendiente por resolver... Y ya han esperado demasiado...

**_Confesión_**. Capítulo 7

Apenas el entrenamiento hubo terminado se vio, literalmente, arrastrado por un impaciente Milo fuera de los terrenos del Santuario.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?

El griego detuvo sus pasos y se volvió para encararlo.

-Te fuiste porque querías convertirte en el Caballero que creías que debías ser… Porque necesitabas mejorar…, dijiste –las palabras salieron de sus labios cargadas de reproche-. Me lo prometiste –le recordó-. Acordamos que a tu vuelta veríamos quién de los dos es el más fuerte… Quiero que me demuestres de cuánto te han servido estos cinco años… ¡Y quiero saberlo ya!

Le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos. Ese repentino enojo lo había pillado por sorpresa.

-He fracasado, Milo –dijo al tiempo que se sentaba en la hierba con las piernas cruzadas-. No he logrado mi objetivo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó arrodillándose frente a su compañero.

-Mi meta, como Caballero de Oro de Acuario, es el cero absoluto y… aún no he conseguido alcanzarlo –explicó cabizbajo.

-No puedes estar muy lejos… -el tono frustrado de esa confesión fue como un golpe inesperado y buscaba a toda prisa en su cabeza las palabras que pudiesen reconfortarlo. Apoyó las manos en las rodillas del francés y, agachándose un poco más, ladeó la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos-. Hace mucho que superaste a tu maestro y no hay ningún otro Caballero que pueda…

-Los demás Caballeros no son el enemigo… -suspiró y levantó la cabeza para fijar su mirada en la del griego.

-Explícame qué es el cero absoluto –pidió.

-El cero absoluto es la temperatura suprema. -273'15 grados centígrados. A esa temperatura cesa todo movimiento y actividad de la materia –explicó-. Milo, a esa temperatura se congelan nuestras armaduras y yo no puedo…

-Nosotros no somos el enemigo –lo interrumpió-. Tú lo has dicho. Además…, siempre podrías pedirle a quien fuera que se la quite primero… -se burló, guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Eres idiota! –lo empujó y se puso en pie mientras Milo se carcajeaba, de espaldas en el suelo-. ¡Yo no le veo la gracia! –y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse por donde habían llegado pero, tras unos cuantos pasos, unos brazos cerrándose sobre su pecho detuvieron su avance.

-Sí que te has vuelto susceptible en estos años –dijo, apoyando su barbilla sobre el hombro del galo.

-Es que… ¡esto me frustra! –confesó-. Me hace sentir indigno de la confianza que han puesto en mí.

-Te preocupas demasiado –aseguró-. He visto tu entrenamiento de esta mañana y creo que podrías darle una buena paliza a cualquiera… Excepto a mí, claro –fanfarroneó.

Camus tomó entre las suyas las manos de Milo para deshacerse de su agarre y poder darse la vuelta.

-¿Quieres averiguarlo? –lo retó, fijando los suyos en los iris turquesas del griego.

Milo sólo asintió mientras una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en su rostro. Fuese cual fuese el resultado final de esa amistosa contienda él ya se consideraba vencedor.

* * *

-¡Menudas pintas! –exclamó al ver el desaliñado aspecto de sus compañeros-. ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo?

-Nada que te importe, Aioria.

Como si no hubiese escuchado la cordial respuesta de Milo, el de Leo dirigió su mirada hacia Camus en espera de una mejor contestación.

-Sólo un poco de entrenamiento extra –respondió-. ¿Nos buscabas? –preguntó mientras fijaba su mirada en algo que se movía unos metros por detrás del quinto guardián.

-Sí, de hecho llevo buscándoos un buen rato.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

-En realidad nada, Milo… Es sólo que ya empezaba a echar de menos tu arrogante presencia.

-¡Oye, imbécil…

-Aioria, ¿venías tú solo? –sabía que preguntaba en vano. Cuando esos dos se enzarzaban en una discusión el mundo podría hundirse a su alrededor que ni cuenta se darían. Mientras escuchaba como seguían diciéndose lindezas se acercó hasta unos cercanos arbustos para confirmar lo que creía haber visto. Estaba seguro de que había alguien más que ellos en el lugar.

A los apelativos siguieron los menosprecios y a estos los empujones. Volvió junto a los eternos contrincantes antes de que la cosa pasara a mayores.

-¡Aioria! –llamó. Instantáneamente dos pares de ojos se dirigieron hacia su persona-. Esto es para ti –dijo, ofreciéndole un pequeño ramo de flores silvestres.

-¿Camus…? –la voz de Milo escapó de su boca apenas audible. En un momento sintió como se le encogía el estómago y como un desazonado cosquilleo ascendía por su nariz hasta sus ojos. Apretó los puños en un intento de contener la inquietante y molesta sensación que se extendía por su cuerpo. Tristeza, rabia, ira…, todo eso estaba experimentando. Una mescolanza de emociones que lo mantenían pegado al suelo sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Un sorprendido Aioria tomaba en sus manos lo que el francés le tendía mientras, por el rabillo del ojo, no perdía de vista las reacciones de su no menos confundido compatriota.

-Alguien me las ha dado para ti –se explicó Camus-. Y creo que lo correcto sería que fueses a agradecérselo.

El Caballero de Leo sacudió la cabeza, perplejo, tratando de procesar la información que acababa de recibir.

-Allí, detrás de aquellos arbustos –le indicó con el brazo.

Sin tener muy claro en qué se estaba metiendo comenzó a caminar en la dirección que le habían señalado.

-¡Por todos los dioses, Camus! –exclamó. La sangre que instantes antes había dejado de correr por sus venas reinició su habitual discurrir-. Por un momento pensé que te habías enamorado de Aioria.

-¡¿Qué?! –en ningún momento había sido consciente de la impresión que su actuar pudiera haber causado en los otros-. ¡No! Yo no… Yo… -dudaba en si debía o no debía dar más explicaciones cuando, de pronto, un pensamiento lo asaltó y su cara compuso un inconsciente gesto de susto-. ¿Crees que él haya pensado lo mismo?

-Mmm, no sé… –respondió con calma, tratando de tranquilizarlo; aunque estaba completamente seguro de que Aioria había pensado exactamente lo mismo, al menos durante un segundo-. Aunque lo que importa es que ahora ya sabe que no.

-Bueno, lo que sí es seguro es que alguien sí se ha enamorado de Aioria. Mira… -y señaló con la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba el de Leo-. ¿Tú sabes quién es?

Aioria estaba parado delante de una niña, algo más pequeña que él, que tras un par de aspavientos terminó colgada de su cuello.

Sí. Es Itzel –explicó Milo, entre risas-. Es la hija del hombre que trae los suministros. Se dedica a espiar al gato en la distancia. La verdad…, no sé qué le ve… -buscó mirarse en los ojos azules de Camus y añadió-. Yo soy mucho más guapo.

-Y más modesto… –concedió-. Creo que tú no le gustas porque no tienes unos preciosos ojos verdes –aventuró al tiempo que se echaba a andar.

-¡¿Eh?! –parpadeó un par de veces-. ¿Eso lo dice ella o lo dices tú? –preguntó pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de su compañero que continuó su camino sin inmutarse-. ¡¿Camus?! –lo llamó y se apresuró a darle alcance.

Cuando llegaron a donde los esperaba el custodio de la quinta casa se sonrieron al ver el saludable colorado que adornaba sus mejillas.

-¿Tenemos que felicitarte, Aioria?

-¡Cállate, Milo! –fue la respuesta a una pregunta hecha con retintín-. Tenemos que volver ya –continuó-. Vine a buscaros porque tenemos que prepararnos para un ejercicio –dicho lo cual, inició una apresurada marcha tratando de ignorar a un insistente Milo que no cesaba de preguntarle por su planes de futuro con su ya no tan secreta admiradora.

* * *

Sus compañeros los esperaban frente al Templo de Aries.

-Hace ya rato que deberíamos haber partido –Shura mostraba un semblante serio en extremo.

-¿Qué habéis hecho vosotros dos? –la mirada de Death Mask se mantuvo fija en Milo y Camus hasta que la dirigió a Aioria, que aún traía en la mano las flores que acababan de obsequiarle-. ¿Os habéis peleado por la "ninfa del bosque"? –continuó, señalando al de Leo con la cabeza.

-¡Vete al infierno Death!

-Con gusto, Aioria. Pero de allí me han sacado. Por lo visto tengo que pasar más tiempo con mis compañeros… Pero bueno, estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí. ¿Cómo nos repartimos? –preguntó al de Capriconio.

-Tú te quedas con la "ninfa" y Apolo y Jacinto se vienen conmigo –dispuso, siguiéndole el juego al italiano.

-De acuerdo –aceptó, mostrando una media sonrisa-. Aldebarán, Shaka…, bella ninfa… ¡Vámonos!

-¡Vosotros! –Afrodita señalaba dos enormes bultos en el suelo-. Os toca llevar eso.

-¡Pero…! –Milo iba a protestar cuando sintió la mano de Camus posándose sobre su hombro.

-Déjalo…

-Pero no es justo.

-Creo que ya hemos llamado bastante la atención por hoy… Vamos.

Agarraron las cosas y emprendieron la marcha tras sus compañeros de grupo. Aioria se había despedido agitando un dedo amenazador. Por lo visto ese rutinario ejercicio se había convertido en algo más personal.

Una vez llegaron a su destino el español les explicó que debían defender su posición de un posible ataque del enemigo, que en este caso no era otro que sus compañeros de armas. Era un ejercicio de sobra conocido así que tras montar las tiendas de campaña y compartir una ligera y poco apetecible cena fría se repartieron los turnos de guardia y se dispusieron a ir a dormir.

Afrodita dio las buenas noches y se deslizó al interior del entoldado que compartiría con el de Capricornio, mientras este se apostaba fuera para hacer la primera ronda de vigilancia.

-Buenas noches, Shura.

-Buenas noches, Camus –respondió-. Espero que esta noche sí puedas dormir tranquilo –le deseó mirando a Milo de reojo.

-Sí.., gracias –y mirándose los pies giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó hacia la que esa noche sería su habitación.

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso? –en cuanto Camus hubo desaparecido en el interior de la tienda Milo se dirigió al español.

-Pregúntaselo a él… –fue su sencilla respuesta-. Pero cuando veas que empieza a ponerse azul recuérdale que tiene que respirar…

Semejante explicación lo dejó aún más intrigado así que se dirigió hacia donde estaba el francés muerto de curiosidad.

-¿A qué se refería Shura? –preguntó mientras gateaba hasta donde Camus estaba sentado, descalzándose.

-Ah. Mmm… No… Nada… –no entendía por qué Milo tenía que ser tan curioso y menos aún por qué Shura había tenido que mencionar ese asunto-. Bueno…

-¡Camus! –llamó-. Arranca ya.

-Hace algunos meses -empezó con tono titubeante- mi maestro nos llevó a su otro discípulo y a mí a entrenar a España y bueno…, resultó que él y el maestro de Shura eran algo más que amigos… -bajó la vista, evitando ver la divertida expresión que mostraba la cara de Milo-. Nosotros estábamos en la habitación contigua y los oímos…

-¿Eso te molestó? –quiso saber mientras lo veía juguetear con los cordones de su calzado.

-No.., no es eso Milo. Es sólo que ese era un aspecto de la vida de mi maestro que no esperaba conocer… -admitió levantando la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Ya…, y… ¿por qué crees que ha dicho lo de Apolo y Jacinto? –necesitaba saber si el de Capricornio sabía algo que él no.

-¡¿Qué?! –esa pregunta no se la esperaba-. No sé… –y volvió a fijar su atención sobre sus pies-. Supongo que sólo le seguía la corriente a Death, tratando de molestarnos –aventuró-. Como lo de Aioria y la ninfa… -se dejó caer sobre el saco de dormir en un intento de dar por terminada la conversación.

Por un momento guardaron silencio; hasta que Milo se tumbó encarando a su compañero.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo de mí?

-¿Por qué lo dices? –no entendía el porqué de semejante pregunta.

-Has colocado tu almohada de barrera entre los dos.

-¿Ah? No, Milo. No te tengo miedo –sonrió-. Es una costumbre que tengo desde pequeño –aclaró-. Durante los primeros días en Siberia pasé mucho frío y dormir abrazado a la almohada me permitía conservar mejor el calor. Ahora lo hago por costumbre –admitió ruborizándose.

-Si es por eso… –dijo, apartando la almohada-. Puedes abrazarme a mí –y, sin más, se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de su desprevenido compañero.

Durante unos segundos no supo cómo reaccionar, hasta que Milo lo agarró del brazo para colocarlo alrededor de su cuerpo y, simplemente, lo dejó allí.

-Camus, al final no te lo pregunté, –acababa de recordar la conversación que habían mantenido aquella misma mañana- ¿qué temperatura es la que tu alcanzas?

-Yo me quedo en el umbral del cero absoluto, Milo, -273 grados.

De sus labios escapó una leve risilla.

-Eres demasiado perfeccionista, Camus –dijo mirando su propio reflejo en los ojos del otro y, tras desearle buenas noches, recuperó su posición anterior para esperar que el sopor del sueño hiciese presa de ambos.

Continuará…

Aclaraciones:

-_**Apolo y Jacinto**_: según el mito Jacinto era un hermoso joven amado por el dios Apolo. Él y su amante estaban jugando a lanzarse el disco el uno al otro, cuando Apolo para demostrar su poder e impresionar a Jacinto lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas. Jacinto, para a su vez impresionar a Apolo, intentó atraparlo, fue golpeado por el disco y cayó muerto. Otra versión del mito añade que el responsable de la muerte de Jacinto fue el dios del viento Céfiro. La belleza del muchacho provocó una disputa amorosa entre Céfiro y Apolo. Celoso de que Jacinto hubiese preferido el amor de Apolo, Céfiro desvió el disco con la intención de herir y matar a Jacinto. Sin embargo, mientras agonizaba, Apolo no permitió que Hades, el dios de los muertos, reclamara al muchacho; de la sangre derramada del joven hizo brotar una flor, el jacinto. Según la versión de Ovidio, las lágrimas de Apolo cayeron sobre los pétalos de la flor y la convirtieron en una señal de luto. En otras variaciones Céfiro tiene una forma física y en castigo Apolo lo convierte en viento para que no dañe a nadie más.


	8. Curiosidad

Iba a ser su primera noche juntos, pero al final no pudo ser... ¿O sí?

_**Curiosidad**_. Capítulo 8

Una sofocante sensación le hizo abrir los ojos. Grecia no era Siberia y el cuerpo de Milo desprendía bastante más calor que una almohada. No sabía cuánto había dormido pero se sentía completamente despejado. Tenía calor. Demasiado. Necesitaba un poco de aire. Se deshizo con cuidado del abrazo del de Escorpio; quien se removió un poco al notar el movimiento, y gateó fuera de la tienda.

Shura continuaba en su posición. Tenía la impresión de haber dormido mucho tiempo pero al ver a su compañero aún allí supo que se equivocaba. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede, Camus? ¿No puedes dormir? –se interesó el mayor.

La redonda luna llena que reinaba en el cielo iluminaba el lugar. El de Capricornio no lo había mirado. Su vista continuaba fija en el frente pero Camus pudo apreciar la media sonrisa que se había dibujado en su cara.

-No. No tengo sueño –respondió-. Además… , hace demasiado calor ahí dentro.

Esta vez el español no dijo nada, tan sólo se giró para mirar a su compañero con una divertida expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

-¿Por qué tuviste que mencionar ese asunto? –le reprochó Camus.

Shura rió.

-Es divertido. Apuesto a que a Milo le ha hecho gracia –dijo muy seguro-. Además… Tu cara de agobio no tiene precio –confesó antes de volver a mirar a la nada sonriendo.

Camus golpeó el hombro de su vecino y se recostó sobre el tronco del árbol bajo el que estaban sentados.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? –le preguntó en cuanto el otro hubo terminado de reírse.

-Poco más de media hora desde que os fuisteis –contestó tras recuperar su habitual gesto adusto.

-¿En serio? –murmuró más para sí que para su acompañante. Realmente esa iba a ser una noche larga-. ¿Crees que tendremos que esperar mucho tiempo? –se interesó incorporándose para ponerse a la misma altura del décimo guardián.

-Death no es precisamente un tipo paciente –afirmó mirándolo-. Y estos ejercicios le parecen una pérdida de tiempo. No creo que tardemos demasiado en verlos aparecer –auguró.

Camus volvió a su postura anterior y durante unos minutos guardaron silencio. Shura miraba hacia algún lugar en la oscuridad; como si pudiese distinguir algo en la negrura que se abría camino entre los árboles y él observaba las estrellas. En esa noche de cielo despejado se podían ver infinidad de ellas. Empezó a contarlas en varias ocasiones pero una vez tras otra terminaba por perder la cuenta. Una idea en su cabeza interrumpía su conteo. Algo parecido a una pequeña punzada de culpabilidad. Sentía que lo había abandonado pero se habría puesto malo de seguir allí. Seguro. Sin embargo, a cada segundo que pasaba estaba más seguro de querer volver. El crujir de una ramita a sus espaldas hizo que todos sus sentidos se pusieran alerta. Con un gesto de cabeza Shura le indicó que despertase a los que dormían mientras él se preparaba para contener lo que podría ser un inminente ataque.

La de Afrodita era la tienda más cercana y hacia allí se dirigía cuando un grito a su espalda lo hizo volverse. Tan sólo le dio tiempo a ver la macabra sonrisa de Death Mask antes de dar con los huesos en el suelo y sentirse aplastado bajo el peso del de Cáncer.

-Hay que estar más atento, pequeño –le aconsejó el Cuarto Guardián.

Forcejearon y logró zafarse del agarre del más mayor. El ruido había despertado a los dos durmientes Caballeros que ya habían hecho acto de presencia. Pudo ver a Milo esquivando los golpes del aún molesto Aioria, a Afrodita enfrentando a Shaka y a Shura aterrizando muy cerca de sus pies tras recibir uno de los golpes del enorme Aldebarán. Todo parecía moverse muy de prisa a su alrededor, incluido su amenazador contrincante que ya le había sacudido un par de golpes mientras él trataba de ubicar la posición de sus compañeros.

-Estás distraído, Camus –Death lo sujetó por el cuello-. Préstame toda tu atención o te haré pedacitos –le advirtió con un amenazante susurro junto a su oído.

* * *

Amanecía, la luz de la aurora comenzaba a abrirse paso entre los árboles y empezaban a escucharse ya los primeros sonidos de la mañana. El canto de algún pájaro anunciando el nacer de un nuevo día, el susurro del viento colándose entre las ramas y, en la distancia, el despertar del pequeño pueblo cercano al Santuario.

-No tienes buena pinta –el de Leo lo había mirado de arriba abajo antes de emitir su juicio.

-Ya… -aceptó. Sentía dolor en partes de su cuerpo que ni siquiera sabía que tenía-. Vosotros tampoco tenéis muy buen aspecto –aseguró tras echar un vistazo a Milo y Aioria. Ahora estaban sentados uno junto al otro en beatífica actitud pero poco antes esos dos se habían estado zurrando con ganas.

Milo palmeó el suelo invitándolo a sentarse a su lado y Camus ocupó el lugar que se le ofrecía junto a sus compañeros. Se recostó sobre la hierba y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus manos entrelazadas. El griego hizo girar su dolorido cuerpo para mirar al galo.

-Camus… – el de Acuario había cerrado los ojos y Milo lo llamó para tener su atención-. Quería preguntarte…, -empezó en cuanto pudo ver la mirada azul del francés- ¿por qué te… -su pregunta fue interrumpida por un poco amistoso Death Mask.

-¡Oye tú! –gritó al tiempo que daba un puntapié en la suela del calzado de Camus-. No me siento las piernas –dijo palmeándoselas.

-Yo, en cambio, sí siento todos y cada uno de tus golpes –repuso con calma-. No entiendo por qué te estás quejando.

El de Cáncer contuvo una sonrisa de satisfacción. Le alegraba saber que había provocado dolor en su rival pero sentía su orgullo herido. Nunca pensó que el de Acuario pudiese causarle problemas. Consideraba las técnicas del Caballero de los Hielos… bonitas… ; pero jamás había imaginado que pudiesen resultar tan contundentes.

-No me gustan tus trucos –dijo en un gruñido-. La próxima vez no te daré opción –advirtió.

Camus no dijo nada, tan sólo le sostuvo la mirada hasta que la voz de Shura, ordenándoles ponerse en marcha, puso fin a ese silencioso enfrentamiento.

-Es un imbécil –apostilló Milo al tiempo que Aioria asentía.

-No me cabe duda –concordó con sus compañeros-. Pero en una cosa tenía razón… -Leo y Escorpio lo miraban expectantes-. Estaba pensando en otra cosa y me sorprendió –admitió cabizbajo-. Eso fue un error.

-¡Eh! ¡Vosotros!

Sus cinco compañeros les sacaban ya una buena ventaja así que corrieron para darles alcance.

* * *

Un par de horas después, aseados y portando sus doradas armaduras, los ocho Caballeros que se encontraban en esos momentos en el Santuario aguardaban ser recibidos por el Patriarca. Mientras esperaban la comparecencia de su Señor en el Gran Salón, el Guardián de Escorpio mostraba su impaciencia jugueteando con el casco de su coraza.

-Me pregunto por qué la Armadura del Escorpión tiene un casco con rabo… -cuestionó Death Mask arrebatando dicho objeto de las manos de su dueño-. ¿Necesitas compensar algo Milito? –especuló con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-. ¿Resultará que los Guardianes de la Octava Casa son unos eunucos? –conjeturó ante la mezcla de risas contenidas y gestos de hastío que se mezclaban en las caras del resto de los allí presentes.

-¡¿Qué dices, imbécil?! –gritó Milo-. ¡Devuélvemelo! –exigió. Death Mask sujetaba a la altura de sus caderas el casco de Escorpio mientras las movía en círculos haciendo que la larga cola del escorpión se bambolease de un lado a otro-. ¡Agh! ¡Estúpido! ¡Qué eso yo me lo pongo en la cabeza! –y enfurecido saltó sobre su compañero para recuperar su ultrajado casco.

Por tres veces se escuchó el metal rebotando contra el suelo hasta que, tras girar unas cuantas veces sobre sí mismo, al fin se quedó quieto sobre el blanco suelo a los pies del Guardián de Virgo. Milo dio un último empujón al de Cáncer y se acercó para recoger la pieza de las manos de su rubio compañero en el momento justo en que la puerta se abría y hacía acto de presencia aquel a quien esperaban.

El sol estaba ya muy alto en el cielo cuando salieron de allí.

-¿En qué piensas? –el semblante de Camus parecía más serio que de costumbre y Milo quiso saber la razón.

-En…, en nada- respondió meneando la cabeza.

Milo alzó las cejas y lo miró sin creer en absoluto esa respuesta.

-¿En nada? Estás muy serio para que sea nada –dijo agarrándolo de un brazo-. No nos moveremos de aquí hasta que me digas qué te pasa –le aseguró.

-Es sólo una sensación –dijo en voz baja-. No tiene importancia –sonrió. Vamos.

Milo seguía sin creerlo pero al menos había sonreído. Ya indagaría más tarde sobre esa cuestión. Además, aún tenía pendiente algo que desde hacía horas necesitaba saber.

-¿Puedo hacerte compañía? –preguntó al llegar a Acuario. El resto de sus compañeros habían desaparecido ya camino de sus respectivas moradas.

-Claro, pero… ¿no tienes sueño?

-Yo he dormido, Camus –sonrió. Él mismo le había facilitado la cuestión-. Por cierto…, ¿por qué te fuiste anoche? –preguntó mientras lo seguía a las estancias privadas de la Casa Circular.

-Me desperté… Tenía calor y no podía dormir… necesitaba aire fresco… –se explicó-. Luego vino el combate y… el resto ya lo sabes.

-¿Hubieras vuelto si los otros no hubiesen aparecido?

Camus se detuvo y se volvió a mirar al griego. Eso mismo se había estado preguntando durante todo el tiempo que pasó mirando a las estrellas.

-Sí –afirmó-. Y siento haber dejado que Aioria te sorprendiera –se disculpó.

-Aioria no es un problema –Milo sonrió-. Tengo experiencia de sobra domando gatitos –fanfarroneó-. Sólo que esta vez estaba un poco más enfadado de la cuenta.

-¿Sigue molesto? –se interesó.

-Me trae sin cuidado –dijo mientras depositaba el casco de su armadura sobre el pequeño escritorio de madera que Camus tenía en su cuarto-. Tiene suerte.

Camus lo miró con gesto interrogante.

-Él sabe con seguridad que alguien se interesa por él –respondió a la pregunta que el francés no había vocalizado.

-¿Tú…, tu quieres que alguien se interese por ti?

-Sí –respondió mientras se dejaba caer con los brazos abiertos sobre la cama.

-¿Una rubia de ojos azules, quizás? –tanteó, sentándose en una esquina del colchón.

-No, a mí no… - se interrumpió. Milo se incorporó y se apoyó sobre los codos para mirar muy serio a su compañero-. ¿Eso es lo que te gustaría a ti?

-No es sólo que… -el tono molesto del heleno lo sorprendía tanto como lo divertía.

-¿Entonces por qué lo has dicho? –lo interrumpió.

-En Verkhoyansk hay muchas chicas así.

-¡Ah! O sea que te dedicas a mirar chicas en tus ratos libres… -acusó.

-No me dedico a mirar chicas –se defendió-. Pero… las veo.

-Ya… -aceptó-. Y esas chicas que ves…, ¿también te ven a ti? –preguntó enfatizando en los verbos.

Camus arqueó las cejas. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

-Supongo Milo… Si no son ciegas… -atinó a decir aunque la respuesta le sonó tan absurda como la pregunta de su compañero.

-Pues a mí no me gustan las rubias –puntualizó solemne, dejándose caer nuevamente sobre la almohada.

Camus imitó al escorpiano y se tumbó también pero con la cabeza hacia los pies de la cama. Tenía sueño. Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse cuando la voz de Milo lo sacó de su duermevela.

-Oye, Camus.

-¿Hum?

-¿Por qué tienes una cama tan grande?

-¿No es igual que la tuya? –preguntó abriendo los ojos.

-No, mira –dijo.

Camus se sentó y miró a su compañero. Milo tenía los brazos abiertos en cruz.

-¿Qué quieres que vea?

-Si hago esto en mi cama mis manos se salen por los laterales y en esta no llego a los extremos –dijo alzándose-. ¿Crees que el anterior Caballero de Acuario era muy grande?

Camus inclinó la cabeza en gesto interrogante.

-Sí, como Aldebarán –explicó Milo.

-No lo sé, Milo –el acuariano sonrió-. No lo creo-. Pero podríamos averiguarlo –sugirió.

-No, ahora no –negó el griego recuperando su postura anterior-. Estoy cansado.

-Quizás también podríamos averiguar si el anterior Guardián de Escorpio era un eunuco… –bromeó.

En un rápido gesto Milo se sacó la almohada de debajo de la cabeza y se la lanzó a Camus.

-Abrázate a la almohada y duérmete, idiota.

Oyó la risa del francés y rió también. Se quedó mirando al techo; escuchándolo respirar más profunda y más acompasadamente cada vez hasta que estuvo seguro de que se había dormido. Gateó sobre el colchón hasta llegar junto a él y lo observó por unos momentos. Apartó la almohada que Camus había dejado a su lado y se tumbó en su lugar.

En el Templo de Acuario la temperatura era siempre fresca; esta vez no se iría a ninguna parte.

CONTINUARÁ…


	9. Del tiempo compartido

Al final sí consiguieron dormir juntos... *-*

Este será un capítulo corto, sólo para cerrar una etapa; un punto y seguido en su relación, un camino abierto hacia algo más...

_**Del tiempo compartido**_. Capítulo 9

Sentía calor en el rostro. Una brisa cálida le acariciaba la cara y escuchaba un rumor a lo lejos. Prestó atención. ¿Alguien lo llamaba? Sí; estaba seguro. Lo que escuchaba era su nombre.

-Milo… Milo…

Miró a un lado y luego al otro pero no logró ver a nadie. ¿De dónde venía esa voz? Echó a andar en busca de quienquiera que lo estuviese llamando. No había dado más que unos pocos pasos cuando le pareció que el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies. Quiso seguir avanzando pero una sacudida más fuerte lo hizo tambalearse. Cerró los ojos mientras caía y cuando volvió a abrirlos la mirada serena de Camus estaba frente a él.

-Milo… –el aliento tibio del acuariano le llegó como una suave corriente de aire.

-Mmm… Hola… –sonrió al tiempo que se estiraba. Ahora lo entendía. Soñaba. Camus había estado llamándolo mientras lo movía intentando despertarlo.

-Nos hemos dormido. Mira –Camus señaló hacia la ventana. El sol ya casi había desaparecido y el cielo cambiara su claro manto celeste por uno anaranjado intenso.

Milo se incorporó y sus armaduras chocaron con un sonido metálico que les hizo ser conscientes de su cercanía. El rubor iluminó sus mejillas con un leve tono carmín y desviaron la mirada, obviando la inoportuna reacción de sus cuerpos.

-Lo siento… –Camus, que seguía aún inclinado sobre su compañero, se apartó y le dio espacio para que terminara de sentarse. Descendió de la cama, apartándose unos pocos pasos de ella, y se quedó quieto mientras veía como Milo se sacudía la modorra.

El escorpiano se desperezó cual felino después de una placentera siesta. Bostezó, estiró brazos y piernas y meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro a otro para terminar de espabilarse.

-¡Auch! –exclamó entretanto se sobaba la parte posterior del cuello-. Creo que las armaduras no están hechas para dormir con ellas…

-Me parece que no –Camus no pudo más que estar de acuerdo. Miró sus brazos. Algunas partes de su vestimenta dorada habían dejado marcada su piel-. Debimos quitárnoslas, aunque nunca pensé que dormiríamos tanto tiempo. Además… Creí que dijiste que no tenías sueño.

-Por lo visto me equivoqué –Milo le guiñó un ojo-. Es que se duerme muy bien aquí –dijo palmeando sobre el colchón-. Me gusta esta cama.

-Pues es mía –Camus lo retó con la mirada. Lucharía por ella.

-Venga Camus… No seas egoísta –le recriminó con un puchero-. ¿No la compartirías conmigo?

-Tendré que pensarlo –concedió, dirigiéndose a la puerta-. Roncas.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó-. Eso no es cierto –el acuariano se perdía ya en la oscuridad del corredor y, tras recoger al vuelo su casco, echó a andar tras él-. Camus, bromeas, ¿no? Yo no ronco… ¡Camus! –corrió hasta alcanzarlo y lo detuvo sujetándolo de un brazo-. No hablabas en serio –afirmó, buscando confirmación a sus palabras en los ojos del otro.

-Te invito a comer –ofreció Camus-. ¿No tienes hambre?

Milo iba a insistir en su cuestionamiento previo pero su cuerpo se le adelantó. Un revelador ruidillo, proveniente de su estómago , le recordó que no había probado bocado desde la mañana.

-Sí –se frotó el abdomen y asintió-. ¿Qué me ofreces?

-No sé –Camus se encogió de hombros-. Miremos a ver qué hay.

Entraron en la cocina. Sobre la mesa había una bandeja con dos platos de comida. Fría. Se miraron e hicieron un gesto de desaprobación. No era lo que buscaban. Lía era buena cocinera pero, después de varias horas, aquel pescado rebozado no tenía muy buena pinta así que recorrieron el lugar en un arduo ejercicio de búsqueda. Abrieron puertas y cajones en busca de algo con lo que calmar su apetito. A los pocos minutos habían reunido, sobre la encimera, un buen surtido de provisiones. Pan, mermelada, mantequilla, leche, fruta, zumo, galletas, un trozo de bizcocho…

-No. Espera –Camus detuvo la mano de Milo que ya se disponía a dar cuenta del improvisado banquete-. Quiero enseñarte algo. Nos lo llevaremos.

Entre los dos acomodaron el botín de su pequeño saqueo en una gran bandeja plateada y salieron de nuevo al pasillo. Milo siguió a Camus por el pasillo hasta la biblioteca del Templo de Acuario. Allí habían pasado muchas tardes curioseando en enormes libracos donde se contaban infinidad de historias sobre tiempos pasados. ¿Qué quería Camus que viera allí? Ya conocía ese lugar.

-He estado muchas veces aquí Camus, ¿qué quieres enseñarme? –preguntó.

- Ahora lo verás –el acuariano atravesó el umbral de la puerta y depositó su carga sobre una silla de madera-. Ven. Acompáñame –inmediatamente se giró e invitó al griego a seguirlo tras una enorme librería.

Cuando llegaron frente a la ventana Milo lo vio. Un telescopio dorado que apuntaba al cielo estrellado.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado? –preguntó sorprendido.

-Lo encontré –respondió con naturalidad-. Estaba en un armario. Desmontado –añadió-. Es muy antiguo… -su mirada se paseó por el cilindro metálico al tiempo que sus dedos lo acariciaban con mimo-. Me llevó un buen rato armarlo –admitió, sonriéndole al escorpiano.

-¿Puedo? –Milo se acercó al telescopio. Quería probar cuán bueno era ese artilugio que tanto parecía gustarle a su compañero.

-Claro… –Camus le cedió su puesto y Milo se inclinó sobre el aparato para descubrir lo que se ocultaba en la enormidad del firmamento.

-Camus… No veo nada –miró al francés con gesto decepcionado y este le sonrió.

-Muévelo –le aconsejó el galo-. El cielo está lleno de estrellas… Alguna tienes que poder ver.

Milo retomó su posición tras la lente del telescopio y fue moviéndolo poco a poco hasta, al fin, quedarse quieto.

-¡Ya la veo! –exclamó-. ¡Escorpio! Con Acrab, Sargas, Shaula…

-Y Girtab, Grafias, Jabbah… -canturreó Camus. Milo dejó de mirar al cielo y se concentró en su compañero-. Camus seguía recitando las estrellas de su constelación guardiana hasta que de pronto se detuvo-. ¿Cuáles me faltan?

-Al Niyat, Lesath… -el de Escorpio señaló sobre el cuerpo del acuariano los puntos exactos en los que sus agujas se incrustarían en una lucha-. Y… Antares –finalizó dándole un pequeño empujón.

-No ha sido tan terrible –bromeó, devolviéndole el… ataque.

Milo retrocedió y su pie tropezó con el trípode que sostenía el telescopio haciéndolo tambalearse. Los ojos de Camus se abrieron en demasía y contuvo un grito al tiempo que se lanzaba a sujetarlo para que no terminase en suelo. Milo, por su parte, siguió el mismo camino que su compañero y sus cabezas chocaron al encontrarse, con prisa, al mismo tiempo y en el mismo lugar.

Tras asegurar el telescopio, de nuevo, en su posición original se permitieron un pequeño quejido de dolor mientras se frotaban la zona del golpe.

-Lo siento –Milo se disculpó.

-No te preocupes –Camus negó con la cabeza-. Fue mi culpa… No debimos hacer el tonto justo a su lado –agregó mientras recolocaba con los dedos algunos mechones del cabello de Milo que aparecían desordenados tras el encontronazo-. Estabas despeinado –sintió la necesidad de justificarse al sentir sobre sí la mirada sorprendida de su compañero. El gesto había surgido de forma natural pero la intensidad con la que el griego lo miraba había hecho que se sintiera incómodo de pronto.

Milo sujetó la muñeca de Camus y continuó mirándolo sin pestañear.

-Camus… Tú … -se detuvo, meditando sus palabras antes de continuar-. ¿Dices en serio lo de que ronco? –dijo al fin.

-No… -el monosílabo se escapó de sus labios en medio de un suspiro de alivio. Por cómo Milo había estado actuando esperaba una pregunta más difícil-. ¿Comemos? –propuso, recuperando el aplomo que creyó haber perdido.

-Sí –el griego sonrió con su habitual alegría.

Caminaron hasta donde habían dejado su merienda, casi cena, y se sentaron en el suelo para compartirla. Comieron mientras charlaban y recordaban los momentos compartidos en ese lugar cuando eran tan sólo aspirantes a caballeros. Esa noche Milo no abandonó la Casa de Acuario. La mañana los sorprendió pasando las páginas de un libro y, sólo entonces, el escorpiano partió hacia su Templo a prepararse para una nueva jornada.

Ese día se repitió muchas veces. Pasar el tiempo en Acuario o Escorpio pasó a ser algo natural. Las horas pasaban entre fervorosas miradas, veladas insinuaciones, declaraciones sinceras e inocentes pero nunca lo suficientemente claras… Compartían los días, se acompañaban en las noches y al amanecer alguno de los dos corría por las escaleras de vuelta a su morada…

CONTINUARÁ…


	10. Cruzando la frontera

Bueno, antes de nada, he de decir que me he estado planteando seriamente en hacer de este capítulo número 10 el último de la historia aquí en FanFiction. La página tiene una política bastante restrictiva, a mi parecer, con respecto al contenido de los fics y en esta historia habrá lemon; antes o después, pero lo habrá, y será explícito porque mis lemon lo son, porque así me gustan y porque así considero que deben ser; el sexo es explícito... Por más que lo "suavicemos" es como es y no hay más vuelta de hoja... Pero bueno, como estoy publicando así y las normas del sitio son las que son me toca respetarlas y de ahí mis dudas... Y lo cierto es que, al final, no he logrado decidirme...

De momento aquí queda esta décima parte de la historia y, aunque no me gusta censurarme a mí misma, creo que por respeto y agradecimiento a las personas que han estado leyendo las decisiones e indecisiones de la parejita seguiré publicando aquí una versión "para todos los públicos" de la relación que Camus y Milo están a punto de empezar.

Gracias y disculpas por este pequeño rollo.

Una cosita más antes del capítulo. Cuando empecé a escribir no me di cuenta, pero luego noté que puede parecer algo descolgado con respecto al anterior... En mi cabeza está todo muy claro, pero como supongo que no leéis la mente, comentaré que lo sucedido en el capitulo 9 quedó varios meses atrás. En todo ese tiempo ellos han ido compartiendo su tiempo y, como se decía en sus líneas finales han intentado confesarse, pero sin hacerlo.

* * *

**Cruzando la frontera**. Capítulo 10

El mar le acariciaba el cuerpo, acogiéndolo en su frescura, balanceándolo y arrastrándolo cada vez un poco más lejos de la orilla. Con cada patada que daba para avanzar, el agua, que iba y venía deslizándose por su piel, lo mimaba y lo adormecía.

-¡Camus!

El sonido de su nombre le retumbó en los oídos y acabó con el efecto narcótico en el que el suave bamboleo de las olas lo había sumido. No necesitaba verlo para saber quién era el que lo estaba llamando pero, aún así, se detuvo y dio media vuelta para mirar a su compañero parado en la ribera. Mientras daba una brazada tras otra no había sido consciente de cuánto se alejaba. Milo se veía pequeño y lejano. Contempló por unos segundos la línea de la playa y levantó un brazo para saludar al griego, quien continuaba gritando y saltando para atraer su atención, antes de empezar a nadar de nuevo en dirección al escorpiano.

Se acercó a la orilla con rápidas brazadas. Primero un brazo, luego otro, recortándose contra el cielo antes de volver a hundirse en el agua. El sol de la tarde llenaba de reflejos dorados la superficie del mar y Camus, chapoteando con los pies, añadía adornos de espuma blanca a la calma extensión marina. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se puso en pie y caminó hacia la arena entretanto las pequeñas olas que rompían en la orilla se estrellaban suavemente contra sus piernas.

-No… -Milo iba a reprocharle al francés el no haberlo esperado pero el reguero de gotitas que corrían por la piel clara del acuariano lo distrajo temporalmente de su queja-. No me esperaste –concluyó.

-Llegabas tarde y... –se apartó el pelo que chorreaba sobre su rostro-. Hacía demasiado calor. Necesitaba refrescarme –se defendió, antes de que la punta de su lengua asomase entre sus labios para saborear sobre ellos el sabor de la sal.

Milo pestañeó con rapidez. No podía despegar la mirada de la boca de Camus. Sus ojos estaban prendidos de un par de cabellos que permanecían adheridos a los labios del galo. Alargó el brazo, despacio, dándose tiempo para darle un par de vueltas más a una idea que golpeaba en su cabeza con demasiada insistencia, y, con un delicado gesto, apartó esos pelos de un lugar que no les correspondía.

La calurosa tarde no evitó que se le erizase el vello del cuerpo. La mirada intensa de Milo que no se había apartado de sus labios, el placentero escalofrío que el fugaz roce de sus pieles le había provocado… Sintió el calor ascendiendo a sus mejillas cuando fue consciente del propio deseo… Y del de su compañero…. Agachó la cabeza. El dorso de la mano de Milo rozaba la suya en una sutil caricia y al levantarla otra vez encontró los ojos azules del heleno, amables y joviales.

Milo atrapó los dedos de Camus entre los suyos y lo miró con ojos encendidos al tiempo que acortaba la distancia que los separaba. Se sintió enrojecer pero no iba a detenerse… No quería hacerlo. Había anhelado muchas veces que sucediera… ¿Y Camus? Camus no lo rechazaría. Estaba seguro. El de Acuario le acariciaba la mano con el pulgar, alentando su avance, y sonrió, nervioso, mientras ladeaba la cabeza y entornaba los ojos.

Su corazón latía con fuerza y su cara hervía de calor. Milo se acercaba, muy despacio, como a cámara lenta, y sus músculos se tensaron. Durante un breve instante dudó qué hacer. ¿Detenerlo? No. No era lo que quería. Lo deseaba. Deseaba sentirlo y se rindió a ese impulso. Imitó el gesto del escorpiano, buscando el mejor modo de encontrase con él, y cerró los ojos a la espera de que la tibieza del aliento que ya le acariciaba el rostro se convirtiese en el tacto cálido de los labios Milo.

-¡Hey! ¡Vosotros!

Levantó los párpados con presteza. Frente a él, Milo se había quedado estático. Sus ojos centelleaban, furiosos, como los de una fiera enjaulada. ¿Cómo podían ser esos ojos aquellos tan adorables de unos segundos atrás?

-¿Milo? –llamó. El griego no lo miraba. Su mirada estaba perdida, fija, en algún punto entre los dos.

La voz calmada de Camus lo hizo reaccionar. Le dedicó al acuariano una cálida sonrisa y tras un fugaz apretón a la mano que aún sujetaba salió corriendo sin decir palabra.

En cuanto Milo desapareció de su vista Camus se dio cuenta de la proximidad de sus compañeros. ¿Se habrían dado ellos cuenta de algo? Aioria, Aldebarán, Shura y Death Mask estaban ya muy cerca.

-¿A dónde va Milo?

Camus siguió la dirección que indicaba el índice del brasileño. Milo iba haciéndose cada vez más pequeño. Su larga cabellera azulina se bamboleaba rítmicamente mientras él continuaba alejándose a la carrera.

-Quería hacer ejercicio –mintió con la mirada todavía puesta en la ya minúscula figura del griego.

-¿Quién quiere correr con este calor? –Aldebarán había arrugado la nariz en un sincero gesto de extrañeza.

-¿Y a quién le importa? –el guardián de Cáncer se desprendía con prisa de su ropa-. Que haga lo que quiera. No hemos venido hasta aquí para debatir sobre las rarezas de Milo.

Aioria miró a Camus que, por toda respuesta, sólo atinara a encogerse de hombros y ahora observaba la arena con intensidad. Sonrió. El francés no los había mirado a ninguno desde que llegaran. Curioso. El de Acuario siempre fijaba su azulada mirada en quien tuviera delante, desde que eran pequeños; cosa que siempre le había incomodado mucho. Sentía como si esos ojos profundos pudieran ver en su interior, como si lo interrogasen aunque los labios de su dueño permaneciesen sellados. Nunca había podido mantener una conversación larga con él, enseguida se sentía cohibido; pensar que Camus podía saber lo que pensaba le hacía pensar estupideces… No podía entender por qué Milo quería esa mirada siempre sobre él… Aunque parecía claro que ahora era el galo el que no se sentía a gusto. Mientras se acercaban tan sólo había podido ver la espalda de su compatriota así que lo que fuese que estuviese pasando entre ellos quedara oculto a sus ojos pero la breve explicación del acuariano no le resultó, en absoluto, creíble.

-Cierto –dijo-. Ya volverá - y golpeó el brazo del de Tauro mientras lo retaba a gritos a entrar en el agua antes que él.

Entretanto sus compañeros terminaban de desvestirse y corrían hacia el agua, Camus se sentó y abrazando las rodillas con los brazos apoyó sobre ellas la frente. El olor de la arena caliente mezclándose con el olor a sal que el mar había dejado en su piel inundó sus fosas nasales y cerró los ojos mientras aspiraba profundamente esa agradable combinación. Unos pasos por detrás de él, Shura colocaba la ropa en un montón. El eco del caminar del español al pisar las diminutas partículas de arenisca resonó bajo su cuerpo y alzó la vista para ver el cuerpo espigado del de Capricornio dirigirse al agua con largas zancadas.

-¿Todo bien? –Shura se detuvo y miró al francés por encima del hombro con sus ojos oscuros.

-Todo bien –asintió.

-¿No vienes?

- No… -musitó-. Tal vez luego.

Volvió la vista hacia el extremo de la playa por el que Milo despareciera. En esos momentos luchaban en su interior el deseo de levantarse e ir a buscarlo y la esperanza de verlo aparecer. Contuvo el impulso de salir tras él. ¿Qué pasaría cuándo volvieran a encontrarse? Algo se agitó en su estómago. Pudo escuchar su propia respiración mientras recordaba la sonrisa de Milo. Sintió un cosquilleo en la garganta que le produjo náuseas y que en seguida se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Le había mentido a Shura. No. No estaba todo bien. En realidad, no sabía cómo estaba nada. No tenía ni idea de cómo lo que había pasado o, más bien, lo que no había pasado entre ellos, iba a afectarles. Se dejó caer sobre la arena sintiéndose incapaz de contener el revoltijo de emociones que lo invadían. ¡Por todos los dioses! Había estado a punto de besar a su mejor amigo.

Durante un momento Milo no supo qué hacer. Quiso gritar, patalear, volverse y de un manotazo hacer desaparecer a sus compañeros, agarrar a Camus y marcharse lejos… Al fin sintió que el corazón se le subía a la garganta y, sin saber muy bien el porqué, sus pies lo instaron a salir corriendo.

No oía otro sonido que el de sus pisadas golpeando con fuerza la arena a cada zancada. Corrió. Corrió y no se detuvo, pensando en su propia frustración. ¿Y Camus? ¿Cómo debía sentirse él? Aflojó el ritmo sin detenerse, avanzando en línea recta por la orilla del mar. Lo había dejado allí. Después de lo que había estado a punto de pasar… Lanzó una patada a las olas que le acariciaban los pies y dejó escapar un chistido entre los dientes apretados. Después de eso… ¿Volvería a tener otra oportunidad? Se retorció las manos, observando inexpresivamente el horizonte y, de pronto, sintió un cosquilleo ascendiendo por su nariz.

-¡Maldita sea!

Furioso, sacudió la cabeza y, de nuevo, corrió. Corrió todavía más, apretando los puños. No sabía a dónde iba pero tampoco podía detenerse.

Suspiró cansinamente, golpeteándose la frente con los dedos. Milo no había vuelto. Llevaba ya varias horas acostado pero el sueño le huía. Las sábanas eran un amasijo blanco a sus pies. El calor y sus nervios lo hacían dar vueltas de un lado a otro del colchón. Otra media vuelta. Dejó caer pesadamente la cabeza sobre la almohada y empezó a moverla lentamente de un lado a otro. Su mirada vagaba por el alto techo de la Casa de Acuario. Volvió a sentir aquella inquietante sensación… Cerró los ojos. Tenía que dormirse ya. Giró sobre su costado derecho y se obligó a permanecer quieto, pero sus párpados se levantaron otra vez. Allí, en una esquina, estaban los zapatos de Milo. El griego los había dejado atrás en su repentina huída y él los había traído consigo cuando, tiempo después, todos decidieron regresar. Torció el gesto. Quizás no había sido buena idea… Seguramente a Milo no le haría gracia tener que volver al Santuario caminando descalzo, aunque la idea le hizo esbozar una sonrisa divertida. Suspiró. Ahora sí, sus párpados parecían querer rendirse. No se resistió. La sombra de sus pestañas descendió poco a poco sobre sus ojos, sumiéndolo, al fin, en la oscuridad del sueño.

Camus dormía. Los números brillantes del reloj le dieron la hora. Las tres de la madrugada. Milo había llegado hacía un buen rato. Su primer impulso fuera despertarlo pero, cada vez que su mano se disponía a posarse sobre el hombro del acuariano la duda lo detenía y allí seguía. Mirándolo. Viéndolo dormir. Acercándose a su rostro lo suficiente para poder respirar su aliento cálido y húmedo. A su lado, Camus se movió y, con cuidado, se apartó para hacerle espacio. En cuanto el francés se quedó quieto nuevamente, deslizó la yema de los dedos por la piel suave de su mejilla. Al otro lado de la ventana una media luna brillante iluminaba la noche.

Camus se sobresaltó al sentir la caricia en su rostro. No estaba solo. Se incorporó. Milo estaba sentado junto a él y contempló su rostro a la luz de la luna, sonriente y hermoso. Sus expresivos ojos brillaban con un resplandor dorado.

-Milo… -susurró-. Estás aquí –en cuanto lo dijo se dio cuenta de lo obvio de su afirmación-. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que has venido? –balbuceó-. ¿Cuándo has llegado? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sí –contestó-. Tenía que verte –continuó respondiendo a las preguntas del francés-. Hace un rato y… -dudó de su siguiente respuesta-. Estaba mirándote –confesó, observándolo fijamente.

Las palabras del griego lo sorprendieron. Agarró las sábanas y se quedó paralizado, con las cejas arqueadas y una expresión que iba reflejando una sorpresa cada vez mayor.

-Lo hago siempre –el tímido desconcierto del acuariano lo hacía verse más hermoso que nunca-. Cuando paso la noche aquí o tú te quedas conmigo –explicó-. Siempre te duermes primero y yo puedo mirarte.

Camus tragó saliva. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más. Debería decirle que él también lo hacía. Que cada mañana que amanecían juntos, porque ninguno había sido capaz de abandonar al otro, lo contemplaba en silencio hasta que sus ojos turquesa se abrían con pereza.

-Camus –Milo lo llamó-. Lo de esta tarde… -tenía que saberlo ya-. ¿Lo habrías hecho?

Camus asintió. Notaba la saliva acumulándosele en la garganta pero tenía la certeza de que no encontraría mejor momento para sincerarse.

-Quería hacerlo.

-Y… ¿Aún quieres? –preguntó, esperanzado.

El de Acuario se removió en su lugar y se acomodó de frente al escorpiano moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza.

Mientras le sonreía, sin poder dejar de hacerlo, Milo alargó su mano para tocar la cabeza de Camus y tomar entre sus dedos uno de los largos mechones del cabello oscuro de su compañero. El gesto sencillo del francés bastó para que todo lo sucedido aquella tarde, todo el tiempo que había tenido que esperar, mereciera la pena. Se mordió el labio inferior. Podía hacerlo…

Nunca antes Camus había sentido una confusión y una exaltación tan grandes. Milo lo miraba. Podía ver el reflejo oscuro de su propia imagen en sus ojos, podía escuchar su respiración, podía sentirla en la cara… Pero Milo no se había movido. Camus se acercó un poco más a él. Ya no tenía dudas, estaba convencido de lo que iba a hacer y le acarició delicadamente la mejilla, antes de tomarle la mano.

Milo ladeó la cabeza, persiguiendo los dedos del francés. Los latidos le retumbaban en los oídos como un tambor y percibía un calor ardiente en las entrañas. La emoción lo poseía. Sintió miedo, deseo, ternura… Era el momento que había buscado tantas veces, pero ese ardor, ese dulce deseo, eran nuevos para él. Parpadeó, retornando a la realidad después de permanecer sumido en la mirada esplendorosa del acuariano. La determinación y la dulzura en sus ojos le devolvió los bríos que creyó perder en medio de una repentina marejada de emociones. Esta vez la proximidad del francés le infundió valor; estaba seguro de lo que quería. Se inclinó hacia delante, eliminando la distancia, y, casi sin darse cuenta, su boca se juntó con la de Camus en un contacto suave que le produjo un estremecimiento inesperado pero emocionante.

Sintió una sacudida por dentro. Los labios de Milo estaban calientes y su cuerpo desprendía un olor más dulce del que podía recordar. El escorpiano se movió, montándose a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y presionando un poco más contra su boca. Estrujó la sábana con una mano mientras enlazaba los dedos de la otra con los del griego. Le ardía la piel. En su estómago algo se encendió y empezó a crecer. Intentó tragar saliva pero tenía la boca seca y sin darse cuenta, exhaló un profundo suspiro al tiempo que separaba los labios. El aroma de Milo estaba presente en la bocanada de aire que tomaba. Abrió los ojos. Sus pulmones se llenaban de aire y en su cabeza revoloteaban las preguntas… ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Volver a besarlo? ¿Esperar?

No tuvo que decidirlo. El heleno tiró de su ropa para acercarlo a él y lo besó con suavidad, tirando de su labio inferior con los suyos, clavándole su mirada audaz, invitándolo. Milo se apartó sonriendo y su sonrisa los hizo reír a los dos. Una alegre carcajada que, por unos segundos, resonó en la silenciosa madrugada estival.

Camus soltó la sábana que aún sujetaba y acercó su mano, despacio, al rostro de Milo para acariciarle suavemente la mejilla. Seguía sonriendo. Ya no quedaba en él ni confusión ni desconcierto. Y lo besó. Besó su boca entreabierta. Cubrió de pequeños besos sus labios y sus mejillas; saboreando su aliento dulce y caliente.

Milo se apretó más contra el francés. Le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello y cuando sus torsos se tocaron su ansia se desbordó. Abrió la boca sobre la de Camus, cubriéndola, abriéndose paso entre sus dientes hasta que su lengua encontró la del acuariano y presionó contra ella, con suavidad. Le pareció suave, húmeda… Su saliva estaba caliente… La sensación le gustó mucho más de lo que había imaginado y permaneció así; explorando el interior de la boca de Camus, sintiendo los tímidos movimientos de su lengua por un tiempo que no se molestó en calcular.

El corazón de Camus latía con fuerza, sus sienes palpitaban. Descansó sus manos, ahora libres pero indecisas, sobre la espalda de Milo mientras respondía a las caricias de su lengua y paladeaba el penetrante dulzor de su aliento; descubriendo una urgencia que no había esperado. Milo le acariciaba la cabeza distraídamente y, dejándose llevar por un repentino impulso lo rodeó con los brazos y lo tumbó sobre el colchón. Descansando en el hueco de su codo, el escorpiano lo miraba con alegría. Seguía sintiendo la emoción de segundos atrás. Agachó la cabeza y le besó la frente. La devoción que empezaba a sentir se expandía como una brisa cálida en su interior.

Levantó la cabeza. Camus se había apartado y lo miraba con sus ojos azules. Le dio un rápido beso en los labios e, inmediatamente, lo atrapó con brazos y piernas, haciendo que ambos rodasen por la cama. Cuando lo tuvo bajo su cuerpo se sentó sobre su abdomen. Ahora era su turno para contemplarlo. Escrutó, sin parpadear, el rostro del francés; el brillo en sus ojos; sus entreabiertos labios, rojos y brillantes; el incesante subir y bajar de su pecho… Sintió una intensa oleada de deseo. Le sujetó la cara con ambas manos y se inclinó hasta tocar con la suya la punta de la nariz del francés. Mientras lo miraba desde tan cerca, Milo rió, incapaz de contenerse. Nunca se había sentido tan tremendamente feliz.

Camus posó, con delicadeza, las yemas de sus dedos sobre los sonrientes labios de Milo. Él también sentía unas enormes ganas de reír, y lo hizo; sorprendiéndose a sí mismo y a su griego compañero que lo miraba encantado. Dejó que escapara por entre sus labios la sincera carcajada que hacía rato crecía en su garganta. No recordaba haberse sentido así antes…

Cuando las risas cesaron se miraron durante un largo momento. Los ojos de ambos chispeaban y en sus rostros ardía el rubor de la excitación. En la penumbra del cuarto, sus labios se juntaron de nuevo. Un amoroso beso en el que desembocó todo el deseo acumulado en una larga espera.

Mientras se acariciaban de arriba abajo con curiosidad y ternura, los besos se fueron haciendo más atrevidos y desesperados. Las lenguas trepaban por la del otro sin darse apenas respiro. Hambrientos, no se cansaban de probarse. El deseo aumentó, así como la intensidad de sus entrecortadas respiraciones. Rodaron abrazados por el colchón. Tenían los cuerpos apretados y cada suspiro, cada bocanada de aire compartida, desataban en sus cuerpos deliciosos estremecimientos.

No tenían idea de cuánto llevaban así. Minutos, horas… Siguieron besándose; despellejándose los labios; hasta colmar las ansias de un amor mucho tiempo retrasado.

Poco a podo los besos se calmaron, haciéndose más tiernos, más suaves, hasta que el contacto no fue más que el roce ligero de una pluma. Después, se quedaron tumbados, uno frente al otro, mirándose en silencio.

Los largos cabellos de Milo caían desordenados sobre su cuello y sus hombros. Lentamente, Camus levantó la mano para peinarlos, pasando entre los dedos pequeños mechones que luego acomodaba, parsimoniosamente, detrás de su oreja. Milo sabía que estaba sonriendo como un niño pequeño. Los ojos de Camus brillaban con calidez y saberse poseedor de esa mirada lo hacía reír de placer.

-¿Por qué te ríes? –Camus deslizó, con delicadeza, su dedo a lo largo del contorno del rostro de Milo.

-¿Por qué te ríes tú? –preguntó con tono alegre.

-Yo no me estoy riendo –Camus negó.

-Sí lo haces…

-No –volvió a negar, esforzándose por no darle la razón al griego.

-Sí –Milo reforzó su respuesta con movimientos afirmativos para oponerse a la nueva negativa del francés-. Sí –insistió-. Sí. Sí. Sí… -lo repitió una y otra vez hasta que Camus echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada-. ¿Lo ves? Te ríes –la sonrisa del francés le resultó reconfortante. Tan franca e inocente-. Yo tenía razón. Yo gano.

-De acuerdo –aceptó-. Tú ganas –dijo, mirándolo con la sonrisa aún en los labios.

Una brisa hinchó las cortinas, trayendo consigo el aroma del mar.

Milo deslizó la mano por debajo de la ropa de Camus, acariciando la deliciosa y novedosa piel de su abdomen.

-Milo… -detuvo la caricia del griego sujetándole la mano por encima de la tela-. Creo que deberíamos…

-¿Volver a empezar? –sugirió, asintiendo.

Camus se acercó y rozó sus labios, fue apenas un beso. Tan sólo un toque suave.

-No –dijo-. Dormir –y señaló la ventana-. Ya casi amanece.

Milo se volvió para comprobar lo que Camus decía. La claridad del alba se abría paso entre las sombras de la noche.

-¿En serio quieres dormir? –Camus tenía razón pero ni quería dormir ni creía ser capaz de hacerlo.

Volvió a tumbarse frente al acuariano. Camus seguía mirando hacia fuera con aire ausente, como si no lo hubiese escuchado pero, de repente, sonrió. Pestañeó con lentitud y al instante siguiente estaba mirándolo a los ojos con tal intensidad que Milo no necesitó más respuesta. Se colocó encima de él y sus ojos se recrearon, observándolo por un momento, antes de buscar sus labios.

Camus lo detuvo antes de que pudiera alcanzarlos.

-Lo siento –dijo.

-¿Qué sientes? –preguntó con inquieta curiosidad. No entendía por qué podía estar excusándose.

Los ojos de Camus pasaron del rostro de Milo a una esquina del cuarto.

-Ah… –soltó aire, aliviado-. Eso…

Siguiendo la mirada del de Acuario había descubierto la razón de su disculpa.

-Los vi cuando llegué y… Bueno… –ladeó la cabeza y entornó los ojos-. Creo que podré perdonarte –dijo suavemente, cerrándole los párpados con los labios-. Ahora… ¿Crees que podrás dejar de pensar?

Camus sonrió a la sonrisa que, lentamente, había ido apareciendo entre los labios de Milo y asintió. No había nada más en lo que pensar.

Mientras en el exterior del templo el calor del verano estallaba con el nacer de un nuevo día, abrazados sobre sábanas revueltas, ellos construían nuevos recuerdos.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Nota**: intentaré que no se note demasiado, pero es posible que mi ritmo de actualización baje a partir de ahora. Mis disculpas y gracias a quienes leen.


	11. En el Templo de Géminis

Esta capítulo se ha retrasado demasiado y quiero disculparme con quienes leen. Procuraré ser más constante =).

Y que no se me olvide; un saludo y mi agradecimiento a una persona que me dejó un comentario en inglés, pero sin nombre para poder dirigirme a ella: thanks for reading :3. I hope you continue enjoying story (sorry, my English is not very good u.u).

Y ahora ya, aquí queda...

* * *

**En el Templo de Géminis**. Capítulo 11

El calor era denso; a esas horas, el triunfante sol era dueño y señor del celeste firmamento. El cielo resplandeciente convertía el sudor que brotaba de su piel en un vaho abrumador que lo aletargaba tanto como la bruma del sueño no satisfecho. Patalear le había servido para despegar las sábanas de su cuerpo pero la pereza… Esa se mantenía bien prendida; los párpados le pesaban y mantener los ojos abiertos le estaba costando demasiado, literalmente. Esos golpes dolerían después… Y encima, tenía que escucharlo.

–¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?! –era el colmo, acababa de golpearlo dos veces seguidas y esa, desde su punto de vista, boba sonrisa seguía sin desaparecer –. ¡Por si no te has enterado, te informo de que te estoy dando una paliza! –le gritó mientras se preparaba para volver a la carga–. ¡Así que no sé de qué te ríes, idiota!

–¡Más quisieras, imbécil! –replicó, manteniendo el tipo como pudo. Ese último golpe casi terminara de sacar todo el aire de su cuerpo–. Lo único que pasa es que hoy me he levantado de buen humor –se irguió con orgullo, obviando el dolor en su abdomen, y le mostró su radiante sonrisa–. Por esta vez quería ser amable contigo, pero ya que te empeñas… –le dijo con los ojos encendidos de furia –. Te daré lo tuyo y luego dejaré que te lamas las heridas en paz, gata dorada…

–¡Estúpido!

No sabía de dónde iba a sacar las fuerzas, pero tenía que vencerlo ya.

El maldito sol quemaba, tenía sueño, el incesante fanfarroneo de Aioria lo sacaba de quicio y no veía a Camus por ningún lado. Llegaran juntos hasta el graderío pero, mientras él se enzarzaba en la enésima discusión con su compatriota por el retintín con el que los recibiera, el francés había desaparecido y suponía el porqué… El gato y su bocaza…

A esas alturas sus entrenamientos no estaban sujetos a ningún horario o lugar, sin embargo, la costumbre seguía arrastrándolos a la arena del coliseo cada mañana. Allí, Caballeros de diferentes rangos y aspirantes ponían a prueba sus técnicas; era uno de los escasos momentos en que se podía decir que confraternizaban, aunque también había quien hacía ya tiempo que dejara de hacer acto de presencia. En cualquier caso, eran demasiadas las personas que, gracias a la malintencionada falta de discreción del león, habían reparado en su apresurada llegada. Adelantó un pie y abrió los brazos invitándolo a dar el primer golpe; quizás ese no fuera su mejor día, pero no le daría a su perenne contrincante la satisfacción de reconocerlo.

–¡Venga! –lo instó-. ¡Acabemos ya!

* * *

El cielo estaba ya invadido de sol cuando despertaron esa mañana; al final sí habían terminado por quedarse dormidos. Mientras corría, el mismo resplandor rojizo que lo había despertado, colándose a través del espeso telón que eran sus pestañas, impedía que viese con claridad el camino; el calor pesaba demasiado, como un hálito caliente que caía sobre él y lo aplastaba oponiéndose, obstinado, a su avance.

Se detuvo; total, no iba a ningún sitio. Era sólo que había decidido que prefería correr y sudar la gota gorda exponiéndose a los castigadores rayos del astro rey, a entrenar con las las miradas curiosas de la mitad de los habitantes del Santuario clavadas en su persona.

No era la primera vez, y estaba seguro de que no sería la última, que los continuos rifirrafes de Milo y Aioria lo dejaban en una situación incómoda y precisamente, por causa de esa inmadura necesidad de pincharse constantemente, había sido el burlón saludo del de Leo el que revelara, a todos aquellos que estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlo, su presencia. Por querer ganarle la partida al tiempo y que nadie llegase a echarlos en falta, habían llamado la atención más de lo que hubiera querido. Seguro que su aspecto, acalorados y jadeantes después de una inútil carrera, corroboraba las palabras de su compañero. Quienes entrenaban o, simplemente, observaban sentados en las gradas se volvieran para comprobar cuán agotados estaban después de ese entrenamiento privado al que el griego hiciera alusión. Tenía que admitir que esa vez a él mismo le hubiera gustado gritarle un «cállate, idiota», pero nadie lo hacía mejor que Milo. Además, estaba Shura. El español observaba la arena desde el peldaño más alto, justo donde ellos habían frenado sus pasos, y, a pesar de que ni había apartado la vista de donde fuese que la tenía fijada, su «no tienes buena cara, Camus. ¿Otra vez tienes problemas para dormir?», había hecho que se sintiera pillado en falta. Sabía que bromeaba; hacía mucho tiempo que el capricorniano se convirtiera en el mudo testigo de las idas y venidas que Milo y él hacían de Escorpio a Acuario y viceversa, así que no preguntaba porque quisiese o necesitase saber; al igual que Aioria sólo pretendía molestar, pero, por más que le agradeciese el que hubiera sido más discreto que el otro en su chanza, no era molestia lo que quería sentir; esas últimas horas habían sido especiales y tenía mejores sensaciones por las que dejarse envolver. Masculló una malsonante respuesta en francés que estaba seguro entendería y regresó sobre sus pasos, tan apresurado como había llegado.

La memoria de lo sucedido en la madrugada y en esa misma mañana estaba muy vívida en su cabeza; se llevó un par de dedos a los labios; allí, junto con el recuerdo de los besos compartidos con el escorpiano descubrió un tacto nuevo; estaban… diferentes. Deslizó la lengua sobre ellos y notó las pequeñas pielecillas que se habían desprendido y se dejaban arrastrar al paso de la misma; su propia saliva le causaba un leve escozor.

Una línea de luz, especialmente brillante, se coló entre las hojas del árbol bajo el que estaba parado como un filo relumbrante que lo alcanzó de repente, penetrando en el azul oscuro de sus iris; parpadeó, sintiendo la humedad acumulársele en los ojos y el sudor volver a brotar de todos sus poros, animado por el soplo espeso y ardiente de una brisa que nada hacía por refrescarlo. Sería mejor volver.

* * *

Apresuró sus andares; Aldebarán se quedaría en Tauro, estaba demasiado cansado como para intentar sacarle algún tipo de conversación a Shura y de Aioria ya había tenido bastante por ese día; sólo quería llegar a su Templo, sacarse la modorra bajo el agua de la ducha e ir a buscarlo. Esa mañana todo estaba bien; aún con las prisas habían tenido tiempo de compartir un apresurado último beso antes de salir de Acuario, pero el hecho de que desapareciera lo tenía intranquilo; llamar la atención no era algo de lo que Camus disfrutase. Aioria los había expuesto a demasiadas miradas y apostaría lo que fuese a que eso lo había molestado. Necesitaba encontrarlo y averiguar lo que pasaba por su cabeza; lo que Camus pensaba sólo él lo sabía; aventurar cualquier posibilidad era ponerse en manos del azar.

Las columnas de Géminis, desdibujadas tras la neblina diáfana de la calima que los atosigaba esa mañana, pronto aparecieron ante sus ojos y, entre ellas, la esbelta figura del francés perdiéndose deprisa en las sombras de la Tercera Casa. Corrió; la respuesta a sus inquietudes estaba más cerca de lo que había supuesto; sólo tenía que alcanzarlo, pero Camus corría también.

–¡Camus! –o lograba que se detuviera o, con la distancia que le sacaba y a ese ritmo, tendría que perseguirlo hasta su Templo-. ¿Por qué tanta prisa? –preguntó con una sonrisa cuando, unos metros más adelante, pudo ver el rostro del galo, que se había detenido y lo esperaba en medio del claroscuro que componían los robustos pilares.

El acuariano se encogió de hombros mientras, distraídamente, echaba un vistazo a su alrededor.

–Estoy sudando y… – se miró a sí mismo y, sujetándola entre dos dedos, tiró de su camiseta, alejando la humedad de su piel, pero los pies de Milo no habían tardado mucho en recorrer esos pocos metros que se interponían entre ellos y ahora eran sus dedos, posándose sobre sus labios, los que dejaron a medias su explicación.

–Hola… –el griego sonrió.

–Hola… –parpadeó, sorprendido por el saludo. ¿A qué venía tanta formalidad? No es que fuera la primera vez que se veían ese día.

Milo terminó de acercarse a Camus y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro. De su piel emanaba una especie de humedad cálida; olía de una forma extraña, pero agradable. Era el olor del bosque jugando a esconderse entre las hebras de su cabello.

–¿Por qué no me abrazas? –susurró.

Aunque formulada en forma de pregunta, Milo expresaba una petición; si Camus lo hacía, sus inquietudes comenzarían a desvanecerse.

El acuariano aceptó. Milo seguía con la cabeza apoyada en su hombre y él le acarició el pelo, despacio, como si fuese su único contacto con el mundo, mientras sentía los brazos del heleno deslizarse alrededor de su cuello y sus labios encontrándose con los propios en un roce liviano. Lo tomó de la cintura y estuvieron un rato inmóviles, unidos en un beso quieto, sin apenas respirar. Todo estaba en silencio, en una calma tal que, por un instante, les permitió sentirse como los únicos habitantes de su universo particular.

Por detrás de ellos unos pasos se acercaban deprisa. Eran sus compañeros que pronto llegarían a donde ellos estaban. Camus fue a decir algo, pero Milo se lo impidió colocando, otra vez, un dedo sobre sus labios y arrastrándolo hasta detrás de una de las gruesas columnas laterales.

Siguió un hondo silencio, pues Shura y Aioria enseguida se perdieron por el otro extremo del corredor. Ellos permanecieron callados aún, mirándose a los ojos brillantes de emoción.

–¿Adónde fuiste? –preguntó Milo.

–Por ahí –no pudo precisar más; la verdad era que había estado corriendo sin rumbo–. No me sentía cómodo con tanta atención…

Milo frunció el entrecejo.

–No fue muy amable de tu parte desaparecer y dejarme allí solo con todos mirándome –le reprochó.

–¿No? –Camus se mostró igualmente molesto–. Conozco a alguien que hizo exactamente lo mismo no hace mucho tiempo.

–¡Auch! Tocado… –Milo dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, riendo divertido, pero su carcajada se cortó de golpe. Poniéndose muy serio, enfrentó la mirada de Camus y tomó un mechón del pelo oscuro del francés en un puño, cual si sujetara una cuerda que no pudiera soltar–. ¿Estás enfadado? –preguntó. Había tenido razón al imaginar que estaría contrariado; sólo necesitaba saber cuánto.

–Molesto.

–¿Conmigo?

–Con la situación –Aclaró–. No me gusta sentirme expuesto.

–¿Te avergüenza que sepan que tú y yo…

–Milo… –lo interrumpió–. No es eso –sujetó la mano que agarraba con su pelo–. Pero no creo que sea de su incumbencia. Lo que hagamos tú y yo sólo nos concierne a nosotros.

Los ojos turquesa del escorpiano sonrieron antes que sus labios. Buscó la boca de Camus y ambos se quedaron otra vez quietos, como dos amantes encantados.

–¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó cuando los labios del francés se alejaron sutilmente.

–Nada –respondió; aunque sus ojos miraban con desconfianza alrededor.

–¿Nada? –no ocultó su incredulidad ante esa respuesta. No podía creerlo, no cuando sabía que todos los sentidos del acuariano estaban alerta. Una expresión que Milo no le había visto antes se dibujaba en el rostro de Camus; era sutil, pero jamás le pasaría inadvertida. Conocía esa cara demasiado bien.

–Es sólo que… –dudó. Tal vez no era más que una tontería y no tenía sentido contárselo, pero… Como si pudiese ocultárselo; era Milo–. No me gusta estar aquí. Desde que volví de Siberia, cada vez que atravieso este Templo tengo una sensación extraña.

–Lo sé –ahora entendía las prisas del francés–. Yo también lo siento –desde que su Guardián desapareciera, algo inquietante se respiraba en ese lugar–. Es como si algo no marchase bien aquí desde que Saga no está para cuidarlo. Cuando era un crío pensaba que era la tristeza, porque le echaba de menos, pero ahora… –sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió al francés–. Es la primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo que me detengo aquí.

–Vámonos –mientras siguiesen allí no podría disfrutar de la sonrisa de Milo como era debido–. Salgamos de aquí –tomó su mano y apretándola suavemente tiró de él; el aire pesaba y tenía la turbadora sensación de que los observaban. Cuánto antes saliesen de allí, mejor.

Iniciaron un trote ligero, avanzando sin perderse de vista, pero la salida tardaba en aparecer; atravesaran ese pasillo miles de veces antes y nunca fuera tan largo. Se miraron confusos y aceleraron un poco más. La luz del sol estaba esperándolos fuera y la necesidad de sentirla de nuevo sobre sus cabezas crecía tanto como la de salir de Géminis, sin embargo, por cada metro que avanzaban, otro más parecía sumarse a la distancia que aún debían salvar.

Milo se detuvo y miró a Camus, interrogándolo con la mirada. El francés no supo qué decir; giró sobre sí mismo, escudriñando el alto techo de la Tercera Casa, con la esperanza de encontrar allí la respuesta. Respiró hondamente y le devolvió al griego la misma mirada ansiosa e incrédula. Lo que estaba pasando allí, no era posible.

–¿Camus? –por puro instinto había adoptado una posición de ataque. Percibía la alerta en el acuariano, pero su aparente falta de reacción le preocupaba. Pegó su espalda a la de él y se preparó para enfrentar lo que fuese–. ¿Qué hacemos? –miró por encima del hombro, esperando alguna contestación de su compañero.

–Irnos –dijo.

–¿Qué? –Milo lo miró sorprendido.

–Vamos, ven –insistió–. La salida está ahí delante.

–Pero… –ya sabía dónde estaba la salida. Siempre había estado allí, pero ahora parecía inalcanzable–. De acuerdo –accedió. Confiaba en la serena y segura convicción que leía en los ojos del galo.

De nuevo corrieron y en unas pocas zancadas, allí estaba. Un tenue resplandor que fue creciendo como el amanecer de un día lleno de luz. El calor, antes pesado y agobiante, se había convertido en una caricia dulce y acogedora.

–¡Espera! –Géminis había quedado atrás, pero no se detuvieron inmediatamente. Lejos ya de la sombra del Templo, Milo frenó–. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado ahí dentro?

Camus se encogió de hombros y negó.

–¿Crees que es posible que…

–No lo sé, Milo –se apresuró a cortarlo. Seguro que la suposición del escorpiano era la misma que se le había ocurrido a él mismo, pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Camus recordó los días de su infancia, cuando Saga aún estaba con ellos, dejando a un lado sus momentos de silencio y melancolía para ejercer de hermano mayor, para escuchar sus inquietudes y apoyarles la mano en el hombre dulcemente. Milo lo adoraba y él lo admiraba. No podía estar seguro de lo que había pasado en la Casa de los Gemelos, pero sí lo estaba de sus recuerdos.

Milo entendió que era mejor no insistir. Presionarlo no era la mejor manera de llegar a él y lo sabía. A Camus no le gustaban las incógnitas; antes o después buscaría una respuesta y no dudaba de que lo haría partícipe de ello cuando fuera que estuviese preparado para hablar al respecto.

–¿Seguimos?

–Sí.

Las escaleras hasta Cáncer, otro templo poco agradable de atravesar, no fueron problema. Frente a sus puertas, acompañando a su Guardián, Shura y Aioria los recibieron con sendas miradas inquisidoras; cargada de confusión la del griego y de reproche la del español.

–Es mucho tiempo para atravesar un solo Templo, ¿no?

Death Mask fue el primero en abrir la boca para interrogarlos con tono burlón. Camus y Milo se miraron; cierto que se habían entretenido un poco y que luego el camino se les había hecho más largo de lo habitual, pero tan sólo fueran unos pocos minutos de más, nada que pudiese llamar la atención.

–¿Qué dices? –Milo lo miró molesto.

–Te vimos entrar en Géminis –Aioria intervino para aclarar a qué se refería el italiano–. Y escuchamos como lo llamabas a él… –señaló a Camus con la cabeza–. Hace más de una hora.

–¡¿Qué?! –eso no podía ser. No tuvo que mirar a Camus para saber que estaría tan sorprendido como él. –. En cualquier caso –agregó, ocultando su desconcierto tras una media sonrisa– no es asunto vuestro.

Camus, que había estado observando los rostros de sus compañeros, volvió los ojos hacia Milo. El escorpiano caminaba decidido hacia delante; por lo visto, la conversación había terminado, y se dispuso a seguirlo. Sin mirar a nadie, dio un paso tras otro, pero al pasar junto a Shura éste lo sujetó por un brazo. El de Capricornio no articuló palabra alguna, sin embargo sintió que debía darle algún tipo de respuesta.

–No nos detuvimos en Géminis –las palabras fluyeron suavemente, tan seguras como de costumbre. No iba a contarle su pequeño tonteo entre las paredes del Templo ni la desconcertante situación de después. ¿Cómo decírselo?–. No sé qué pasó –apretó los labios –no tenía nada más que añadir y, aunque hubiera querido, no podría ofrecerle explicación alguna.

Shura había dejado de mirarlo; los ojos del español estaban más allá de su persona. Se dio media vuelta y la socarrona sonrisa del Death Mask lo golpeó como una inesperada bofetada; el capricorniano lo miraba a él. Frunció el ceño y tiró de su brazo; Shura lo apretaba con más fuerza y lo miró extrañado, reclamando un porqué, pero tampoco esta vez su compañero pronunció palabra; abrió los dedos y lo dejó ir.

Mientras, en el interior de Cáncer, Aioria interrogaba a Milo.

–Ya te he dicho que no es de tu incumbencia –Milo resopló. Nada de lo que había sucedido en Géminis podía contarle y la insistencia del de Leo estaba acabando con su paciencia.

–Ya… –torció el gesto–. ¿Y tampoco de la de Shura?

–¿Shura? ¿Qué pinta Shura?

–¿Es que no has visto su cara? –durante el tiempo que estuvieron esperando verlos aparecer, el semblante del español se había ido ensombreciendo poco a poco–. ¿Acaso crees que no le preguntará a Camus? Mira –señaló a su espalda–. Ninguno de los dos viene todavía.

–¿Y eso qué?–preguntase Shura lo que preguntase, Camus no le diría nada.

–Vamos, Milo… –se paró delante del escorpiano–. Piensa… –para él estaba claro y Milo debía ser tonto si no lo veía del mismo modo–. Esos dos se llevan bien y ya sabes cómo es Shura; no le habrá gustado nada que os quedaseis a tontear en Géminis.

–¡Qué no hemos hecho nada! –gritó.

–Vale, vale… Lo que tú digas –Aioria sonrió–. Pero yo no me lo creo y él tampoco lo hará. Creo que Camus se ha ganado una amonestación.

–Pero, ¿por qué?, ¿con qué derecho?

–Con el que le concede el ser "don correcto" –ironizó Aioria-. Un Templo no es un patio de juegos –añadió, imitando el tono regio del español–. A ti te dará igual, pero sabes que Camus sí tendrá en cuenta lo que diga.

–Eres idiota… –Milo sonrió sin querer. Verlo burlarse del serio Guardián de Capricornio había sido gracioso, pero su última afirmación lo molestaba. Aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, no le faltaba razón

–Sí, todo lo idiota que quieras, pero sabes que es cierto –se jactó.

–No sabes de lo que hablas –alargó el brazo y le dio un empujón–. Cállate de una vez.

Aioria pensaba replicar, pero el gesto de Milo se volvió amenazante cuando a sus oídos llegó el eco de unas pisadas; aquellos de quienes hablaban estaban ya muy cerca.

* * *

El ascenso desde Cáncer había sido como una pequeña penitencia; en silencio absoluto, como si temiesen que pronunciar una palabra fuese a romper el frágil equilibrio en el que vivían. No había sido consciente antes, pero esa mañana Milo había tenido la sensación de que el Santuario era como un puzle en el que no todas las piezas encajaban. Desde hacía mucho, Camus se había convertido en todo su mundo; fuera de las misiones que ocasionalmente los mantenían alejados durante algunos días, pasaban juntos todo el tiempo que podían; sin embargo, hoy, el mundo real, ese en el que de verdad vivían aunque no se diesen cuenta, había encontrado la forma de colarse en ese otro que era sólo suyo. Cuando llegaron a Escorpio ni siquiera pudo despedirse del francés; nada compartieron más allá de una rápida mirada; todo se había vuelto demasiado incómodo de repente. Tumbado sobre la cama, pensaba y esperaba. Pensaba en lo que Aioria había dicho y esperaba que Camus llegase para decirle que el de Leo se equivocaba, que lo que Shura pudiera decir o pensar no iba a afectarles a ellos. Él mismo se lo había dicho horas antes, «lo que hagamos tú y yo sólo nos concierne a nosotros».

Camus se detuvo bajo el dintel de la puerta del cuarto de Milo; el de Escorpio estaba tumbado en paralelo al cabecero, mirando hacia la pared contraria, y su larga cabellera caía como una cascada azulada por uno de los laterales del colchón, en fuerte contraste con el color claro de la colcha. Parecía no ser consciente de su presencia, de modo que caminó despacio y, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la cama, mezclando su oscura melena con la de su compañero.

–Camus… –el nombre del galo salió de sus labios en medio de una sonrisa. Se dio la vuelta y, tumbado ahora boca abajo, respiró el particular olor que desprendían siempre los cabellos del francés–. ¿Estás bien? –los silencios de Camus, normalmente, no le importaban, pero en ese momento necesitaba saber.

–Sí –se giró y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Milo que se había descolgado un poco más para poder mirarlo bien a la cara. Sonrió–. ¿Y tú?

–Sí… Bueno, no sé –le faltaba un dato importante para saber si estaba bien o no–. ¿Qué pasó con Shura? ¿Te dijo algo?

Antes de responder, Camus tomó uno de los indomables mechones del pelo del escorpiano y jugueteó con él, enrollándolo entre sus dedos. Shura sí le había dicho algo, algo desconcertante; un inesperado consejo que aún no sabía a qué aplicar. Al despedirse de él en la Décima Casa, el español lo había mirado fijamente y, con la misma rotunda sobriedad con la que regía su vida, había pronunciado: «ten cuidado».

–Me dijo que tuviera cuidado –soltó el cabello de Milo y le sujetó el rostro con las dos manos para asegurarse de que tenía toda su atención–. Y tú debes tenerlo también.

–¿Cuidado? –puso sus manos sobre las de Camus–. Pero, ¿cuidado de qué?

–Eso no lo sé –negó con la cabeza–. De todo, de todos… –se encogió ligeramente de hombros–. Sólo ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

–Nos cuidaremos –asintió. Era un Caballero Dorado y su deber era para con su diosa, pero, como otros antes que él, había encontrado junto a quién y por quién pelear.

Por toda respuesta, Camus sonrió dulcemente; uno de esos gestos de los que únicamente Milo era espectador. Deslizó sus manos, despacio, por las mejillas del escorpiano y, recuperando su posición original, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola sobre el colchón.

–¿Te quedarás? –preguntó Milo. Había ido a arrodillarse justo detrás del francés y ahora lo miraba desde arriba.

–Sí –arrugó la nariz. El pelo del griego le hacía cosquillas en la cara.

Milo le guiñó un ojo y se inclinó despacio sobre su rostro.

–Estupendo –susurró antes de apresarle los labios.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas Finales**:

Recordé un fic que leí hace tiempo y que retrataba a un Saga encantador, aún con su lado malvado poseyéndolo, me apeteció darle cierto protagonismo en este capítulo. Supongo que, como Patriarca, tendría mucho tiempo libre (recuérdese el que pasaba a remojo XD) y ese día se le ocurrió entretenerse haciéndoles pasar un mal rato a los chicos.

Con respecto a Shura, me he decantado por la imagen que refleja el Episodio G y en esos parámetros me muevo.

Eso es todo =)


End file.
